A Father's Love
by ScatteredThoughts3
Summary: Son Tori is the young daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi, whom Goku loves dearly. Tori wants nothing more then to follow in her father's footsteps and become a strong warrior. Well, it might happen a lot sooner than she thought when her home is invaded and she must fight for what she loves. The story of our favorite Saiyans with daughters instead of sons.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Son Tori

Chapter 1: Son Tori

Chi-Chi hummed quietly to herself as she danced around the kitchen making lunch for her family. She was in the kitchen for three hours just to make lunch for two other people, but she became used to it over the last few years. _Well, Goku has always eaten a lot since I've known him, and Tori is a growing girl. Speaking of Tori, I wonder how she's doing with her studies._

Chi-Chi put down the spoon she was using to stir the rice with to walk to her daughter's room and open the door only to find it empty. The mother growled out in anger once she realized that her child had skipped out on her studies for the third time that week!

The door to the house slammed open and she stumped back to the kitchen to see Goku enter the house. Goku sighed happily and sat down at the kitchen table, ready to eat.

"Chi-Chi, is lunch done yet 'cause I'm starving," Goku whined while rubbing his stomach.

"No one's eating until Tori is found!" Chi-Chi declared loudly, placing her hands onto her hips.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Goku asked perplex. "She's not in her room?"

"Do you think I would say she needed to be found if she was in her room?" His wife retorted angrily. "Our daughter skipped out on her studies again!"

"Aw, can't I find her after I eat?"

"Goku, go find your daughter!" She shouted, pointing towards the door.

Goku whined once more but got up to go find their daughter in the woods.

Tori giggled to herself as she ran throughout the forest, arms spread like an airplane's wings. She understood that her mom would confine her her room after this, but she couldn't care because she was having fun.

The young girl hopped across the stones that littered the river to get to the other side before using a vine to swing across a muddy puddle.

Son Tori was much like her father when he was a kid; adventurous, brave, and kind to others, but she had brains like her mother did. However, she chooses to play outside instead of doing her homework.

Tori held tightly onto her yellow and pink four star dragon ball hat as she absentmindedly climbed

"Tori!" Goku shouted throughout the forest in hopes in getting a response back.

"Uh oh," Tori gasped. "That's Daddy! Gotta hide."

The three year old dove behind a bush just as Goku came running into the area. Tori laughed a little before covering her mouth. Goku heard his daughter's distinct laugh and stopped dead center. He looked around in an attempt to find any sign of her. He smiled widely when he noticed her tail stick out from behind the green bush. Tori leaned up to see where he was and the two made eye contact.

"Aha, I found ya!" Goku cheered.

Tori got up immediately and ran to her father's open arms. "Your mom was worried about you, kiddo. You should go home and apologize as much as possible so your mom won't give you a spanking."

"But, Daddy!" Tori whined out. "Studying is so boring."

Goku reached down to ruffle her hair. "I know, I'm the same way. You didn't get yourself dirty, did you?"

The young girl looked down at her pink and white qipao to notice there was not a single stain on her clothes. "No, I'm still clean."

"Good, cause after lunch, we're going to go to Master Roshi's place to meet all my friends."

"Okay! I'll race you back, Daddy!"

Tori leaped from her father's arms and ran as fast as she could back to her house with Goku hot on her tail. The two raced back all the way to their small house in the forest, and Tori cheered loudly when she noticed that she had actually beat her father back home. Tori ran inside the house, ready to tell her mother about the victory and how sorry she was.

"Mama, Mama, I beat-" Tori couldn't finished her sentence because she gasped at the sight in front of her.

Her mother was sprayed out on the floor unconscious while there was a large man sitting at the kitchen table eating up the lunch Chi-Chi had made for them. Goku came in the door seconds later, mouth gaped open.

The young father acted quickly and pulled Tori next to him protectively. Goku glared at the spiky haired man while Tori simply clutched her father's orange pants, looking on curiously.

"Who are you?" Goku asked menacingly. "What did you do to Chi-Chi?"

"Calm down she's fine, just knocked out," the man informed. "My you have grown. You look just like our father."

"W-What?" Goku stuttered confused.

"Mama," Tori whimpered, trying to go towards her mother but Goku held her head tight against his leg.

"Kakarot, why haven't you wiped out the people of this planet yet?"

"Kaka-what? Look, you got the wrong guy cause my name is Goku!"

"Impossible! You look just like our father!"

"Who are you?!"

The man chuckled darkly before stating, "My name is Raditz. I'm your big brother."

"You're lying!" Goku shouted.

The man Raditz glared harshly at Goku. "How could you not remember your people and your mission?"

"Mission...people," Goku repeated.

"Tell me, baby brother, did you hit your head as a child?" Raditz questioned. "Answer me!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head self consciously. "Yeah, I did. Still have the scar and everything."

Raditz chuckled darkly and walked strode towards Goku slowly. Goku pushed Tori completely behind him as his supposed brother neared. "You're such a fool, Kakarot that it hurts. But I guess you are in need of a history lesson. You are not from this planet Earth but a planet called Vegeta. You are apart of the Saiyan race, brother."

Goku didn't say anything and looked on at the man in disbelief, so Raditz continued. "We Saiyans are a warrior race who destroy and auction off planets for a great amount money. We're the strongest race in the universe, no one can stop our race. Until a few years ago when a meteorite wiped out our entire planet and people."

"What a shame," Goku mocked.

"A shame indeed," Raditz rolled his eyes, detecting Goku's sarcasm. "That's why I need you, Kakarot. There's only a handful of Saiyans left in the entire universe. We'll need your help, and after we conquer another planet, we'll be be taking this one as well."

"I'll die before I let that happen!" Goku declared loudly.

"That could be rearranged," Raditz smirked. "Last chance, brother. Join us or die."

"I said no!"

Raditz smile simply deepened, and was about to progress forward until he saw a small tail from behind Goku. "I couldn't help but notice the small, adorable girl you're desperately trying to protect from me. Is that your daughter?"

"No, leave her out of this!" The young father practically begged.

"Can't do that, Kakarot. She has Saiyan blood in her, which means she could prove useful to the rest of us; maybe even more useful than you because she actually _has_ a tail. Sorry not sorry but I'm gonna have to take her as collateral."

"Daddy, I'm scared," Tori admitted while trying to avoid her uncle's deranged stares.

"You don't need to be, I'm right here," Goku told her.

"Don't make empty promises, Kakarot," Raditz laughed. "Give me the girl."

"Never!"

Raditz neared his brother with large strides barely giving Goku enough time to push Tori away from him so he could fight. Goku turned around to face his older brother but was too late when he felt a fist fly across his face, throwing him one hundred yards out of the house.

"Daddy!" Tori tried to run towards her hurt dad but was caught by the tail by her uncle. "Ah!"

"Stop! Y-You're hurting h-her!" Goku cried out, still in evident pain.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. You can have this," Raditz jiggled Tori by the tail causing her to holler out once more, "once you've killed one hundred humans. Line the bodies up in this same spot, and don't you think for a second I won't do a headcount. At least this will give me a day to spend time with my niece."

Raditz flew up into the air, smirking down at Goku. "I'll be back same time tomorrow. See you soon, brother, I'm expecting a lot from you."

"Daddy, save me!" Tori whined as she flew off tucked under Raditz's arm.

Goku stood up on shaking legs, glaring up where he last saw his daughter.

"NIMBUS!"


	2. Chapter 2: D-Dead?

Chapter 2: D-Dead?

Goku jumped onto the yellow cloud and was about to take off until he felt Piccolo's power level that was near in the woods. "I don't have time for a fight right now, Piccolo," Goku told him.

The Namekian came out from the shadows to step into Goku's line of sight. "I'm not here to fight you. I think you and I should team up. Don't get the wrong idea, I couldn't care less about your kid's life, but your so called brother insulted me."

Goku looked onto his enemy with a weary look. "What's in it for you? You can't just be doing this for revenge. He's a lot more powerful than us, ya know. Our lives are on the line."

"If we work together, we might be able to take him down," Piccolo grinned deviously. "So a once in a life team up?"

Goku smirked. "Then you and I go back to being enemies."

"Sounds right," Piccolo grinned right back at him. "You think your cloud can keep up with me?"

"You think you can keep up with my Nimbus?" Goku chuckled before the two of them took off towards the sky.

-With Tori-

"Put me down you stupid bully!" Tori demanded in a high pitch voice while slapping the arm Raditz had her tucked under.

"Be quiet, girl or I'll drop you," Raditz hissed harshly.

Tori stared down at the clouds below her to notice how high up they actually were, which only made her thrash and cry even more. Raditz sighed in irritation before opening his arms so that the little girl would fall through the sky. The young Saiyan screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her speed towards the ground pick up. The next thing she knew, she had fell into a pair of waiting arms. Tori titled her head to the side and noticed the scary look on his face.

"I told you I would drop you, didn't I?" Raditz smirked.

Tori sniffled while using her tail to wipe her tears away. Raditz simply stared at her back until he felt a warm liquid flow down his arms. He gasped before looking down at the girl who had a relieved look on her face. "So...much...better."

"You stupid brat,"Raditz tensed, getting ready to slap Tori in the face until he felt two power levels coming his way. "Well, looks like your father has came to rescue you and he's brought a friend with him.

"My daddy is gonna kick your butt when he gets here, just you wait!"

Raditz simply laughed. "Your father is a fool and I'll kill him and whoever he's bringing in an instant!"

Raditz lowered the both of them to the ground near his space pod and dropped Tori onto her bottom on the ground. He turned to look at her and stated, "I'll be back to wash off your waste that you _accidentally_ got on me because I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, right?"

Tori stood tough and simply turned her nose to the sky. Raditz scrunched his face up at the act. "I'll be right back, don't you dare move."

"And if I do?" Tori challenged.

The man grinned like a Cheshire cat, eager to show her what would happen if she didn't listen to him. He raised his hand up, creating an energy ball in his hand before aiming it at the little girl. Raditz was about to fire at her but changed directions at the last second to fire at the car she was standing next to, instantly blowing it up.

Tori stared wide eyed at her deranged uncle and began to wonder to herself if she'll make it until her father got there. _Probably not, he's more out of control than his hair. Oh Daddy, please get here soon!,_ Tori thought to herself, watching Raditz fly off to a nearby river.

As if Goku had heard the pleas himself, Goku and Piccolo flew down from their former position in the air and landed in front of the young girl. Tori smiled widely, tears in her eyes, and ran to her father.

"Daddy!"

"Where is that coward? Piccolo questioned, looking around for him.

"Over here!"

Piccolo and Goku turned their gaze to the left to notice Raditz flying back to them.

"I doubt you killed 100 humans already, Kakarot," Raditz spat.

"I'm not doing it, I'm here for my daughter!" Goku claimed.

"Well, I'm sorry but until you do as your big brother tells you, she's mine," Raditz chuckled sadistically, and Tori used her small fists to clutch Goku's gi even more.

"Don't let him take me again, Daddy," Tori begged.

"Don't worry," Goku placed a hand on her hair. "Daddy's gonna protect you. I just need you to let go of me, okay?"

"No!" Tori whimpered, grabbing on to Goku even more.

"Hate to break up father and daughter time," Piccolo began sarcastically, "but he's coming."

Goku looked forward to notice Raditz flying towards them at an alarming rate. He couldn't let Tori go in time and wrapped his arms tightly around her before jumping into the air to avoid the attack. Raditz vanished before reappearing in front of Goku and delivered him a bicycle kick under Goku's chin.

Goku began to torpedo towards the ground at an alarming rate with Tori tucked protectively in his arms until he received a punishing left hook to his face.

Tori suddenly felt herself go cold as soon as she felt her father's arms wrap from around her, and she began to free fall. Goku looked on in horror as his daughter fell out of his arms and towards the ground, but he didn't have time to dwell on it when a knee was lodged into his stomach.

"Tori!" He shouted through pain watching her drop to the ground with a soft thud.

That was the last thing Tori heard before she fell unconscious at the impact.

-Later-

Tori's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Goku's loud scream. She immediately sat up and looked around her surroundings, trying to remember what happened to her.

 _That's right,_ she thought, completely standing up. _I remember that mean guy coming to hurt Mama, Daddy and I!_

She looked around and noticed the green guy was simply standing, now with one arm, while breathing quite heavily. Tori followed his gaze to where she saw her father laying unmoving with Raditz standing over him. The young girl looked closer to notice there was a large hole in the middle of his stomach, causing a loud gasp to escape from her mouth.

Raditz turned around as slowly as possible, trying not to irritate the his abdomen area. Goku had managed to get behind Raditz to grab his tail in order to give Piccolo enough time to charge and shoot his Special Beam Cannon. Raditz skillfully dodged at the last second to get away with a graze, but Goku got the full blast of the attack. He laid on the ground, barely alive.

"Time to die, Kakarot!"

"No~!"

"What the hell?" Raditz roared, turning around to face Tori who was growling at him. Raditz stared at his scouter and gasped. "1500?! That's impossible!"

"Leave my daddy...ALONE!" Tori shouted before throwing herself head first into Raditz damaged chest. The man spat out the blood that erupted from him onto the ground before he landed smack down on the ground.

"T-That brat," he seethed. "Damaged me so much, I-I can't even stand up. I'll have to retreat."

"Don't you dare think about coming back to Earth, big ugly!" Tori shouted confidently.

Piccolo stared on in awe as he saw his worst enemy's daughter beat the Saiyan in one blow while he managed to do nothing. Like he was doing now, because he didn't have enough energy to stop the Saiyan from leaving.

Raditz threw himself into his space pod quickly before the brat could hurt him once more. "I'll be back with my partners in a year. And now that your planet has lost your mightiest hero, you guys are will be over along with this planet!"

"Just you wait, my daddy will be back from the dead stronger than ever! We'll get all the dragon balls and wish him back to good health!" Tori declared.

"I'll be back for you in year, girl," Raditz laughed. "And you'll be sorry along with everyone else on this planet!"

"I suggest you leave while you still have the chance," Piccolo said, coming over to him.

Raditz closed the door on his space pod and was off to the sky in an instant.

The anger in Tori along with her power dropped quickly and she ran over to her father's body. "Daddy, come on wake up!"

"He won't, kid," Piccolo said darkly, standing tall over her. "Your father's dead."

"D-Dead?" She gasped. "I thought he was sleeping!"

"No, he's gone," Piccolo bluntly said before smirking. "Now, you're coming with me."

Piccolo tapped the back of her neck with a karate chop before grabbing Tori by her qipao and was off.

(A/N: I understand that this is not exactly what happened and Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi were both there but I didn't want to change it up a bit?)


	3. Chapter 3: Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 3: Survival of the Fittest

Piccolo threw Tori's unconscious body into the lake, her body instantly fell to the bottom of the body of water. She soon resurfaced a second later coughing up water and hacking like crazy. Tori cocked her head up almost ninety degrees to look up at the angry Namekian.

"Why did you knock me out like that?!" Tori demanded.

Piccolo ignored the question but continued to look at her nonetheless. "Look, kid, you're strong. And we're gonna need your help to defeat your uncle and the rest of the Saiyans."

"I'm not strong," Tori said trying to figure out why he thought that. _I don't remember much of what happened between Daddy dying and taunting that mean bully as he was leaving. I guess Piccolo knocked 'im out._

"Do you want a demonstration?"

Usually Tori would've challenged him, but something about his smirk and tone told her to hold off on it. "No, but I want my Daddy! Give him back to me!"

Piccolo grinned wide and said menacingly, "I'll be happy to send you to the afterworld to your father if you want me to."

"No, I think I'm fine after all. So what are we doing here?" Tori asked.

" _We're_ not doing anything, but _you're_ gonna survive out here for six months straight," Piccolo told her seriously.

"Survive," Tori squeaked loudly. "How am I supposed to survive out here for that long?!"

"Quiet!" Piccolo roared. "I can't stand that sound of whining! And besides, there are tons of places for you to sleep and animals to eat, if they don't eat you first."

"I'll just run home to my mommy, you can't keep me here!" Tori screamed.

"And just know your father will be disappointed in you with every step you take towards your house," Piccolo retorted.

Tori's eyes fell to the ground at the thought of that simple statement. She was a daddy's girl, the worst thing - to her - that she could do was to make him upset at her. She looked up at the tall green man with an evident scowl on her face.

"I'll do it only for my daddy though, you got that!" Tori spoke firmly. "Only because of him."

"That's the spirit," Piccolo smiled before ascending to the air. "I'll be back for you in six months, kid."

Tori rotated her head as she watch Piccolo fly away through the blue sky. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her chin to the sky, feeling very proud of herself. _I can do this, six months will go by fast_ , Tori thought to herself, completely missing the wild wolf that was ready to pounce on her at any second.

She turned to her left to notice a light brown wolf with a white front paw, foaming at the mouth. Tori's chubby face turned a blueish color as she watched the wolf tensed up and pounced onto her left arm. The wolf dug its teeth into Tori's qipao and arm to draw blood from it.

"Ahh!" Tori groaned out in pain when she felt the wolf's teeth dig even further into her flesh. She turned to try to run away and rip her arm out of its mouth. Once she got it free, Tori ran for the hills.

Tori didn't know how fast she was running or where she was going but she just needed to get away from the wolf. She didn't know what happened, but she found herself on top of a high mountain.

She whimpered loudly and broke out into a heavy cry. "I don't wanna do this anymore, I'm scared!" Tori screeched. "Mama, Daddy help!"

She looked over the side of the mountain to see that she was at least 400 feet up into the air! Tori knew that she liked taking part with anything that had adventure but this was something completely different and dangerous. She needed to get down to get the ingredients to make a cream that her father had taught her to make out of items from the wilderness.

" _Daddy, what are you making?" Tori hiccupped while rubbing the tears out of her eyes._

" _Something that'll make ya feel better," Goku answered, rubbing two leaves together. He picked up the top leaf before rubbing the tan substance in-between his fingers, and he turned to look at Tori with a smile. "Let Daddy put this on your knee, okay? It's gonna hurt a little but only for a sec."_

" _No, I don't want it anymore, get it away from me!" Tori cried as she attempted to push Goku's hand away from her. He only smiled more and leaned forward a little to rub the cream on his daughter's scraped knee. "Ah~!"_

" _Hey, it's okay, Tori. Look, it doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" Goku said just as he pulled Tori into his lap._

 _She sniffled some more but quickly ended it when he noticed that her knee was no longer hurting, not even in the slightest. Tori looked up at her father with a wide smile before wrapping her arms around his neck._

Tori took a deep breath before she sighed heavily, flipping over onto her back. Her eyes gazed up at the blue skies above her while she relaxed with her thoughts.

 _Oh, Mama and Daddy, you guys always knew how to take care of me. I guess that's the job of parents, of course but still. I'm only three, I can't take care of myself, especially not out here! Oh I wish I had you Mama at least._

Tori rolled back over onto her stomach and crawled towards the edge of the mountain once more. She had to get down there or she could die by bleeding out to death! So that's what exactly what she did.

The young girl tipped forward and slid down the side of the mountain on her stomach. Halfway through the trip and after she got over the rushing wind that gave her goosebumps, she actually started to enjoy the speedy ride. Giggling to herself, Tori tilted backwards so that she could land on her feet, which sent a painful shock throughout her entire body. She tapped her small feet on the ground a few times to make sure she was fine before running around to collect the items to help her arm.

Tori took off the remains of qipao shirt leaving her in a white tank before she began to make the medicine cream. Once she got the cream made, she stuck the leaf to her arm like a sticker to let it sink in. _Ah, much better. All I gotta do is eat, sleep, and pee and I'll survive, hopefully. Which reminds me, I need to potty._ She went over to the nearest bush, released her yellow belt, and squatted over a bush to do her business. After she was finished, she plopped down next the bush and fell asleep.

Tori shot open after about two hours of sleeping when she felt an itching sensation on her bottom side. She quickly ran over to a pond and examined her backside to notice it was red and covered with bumps.

"Oh man, it itches," she whined while rubbing her clothed butt against the ground.

Piccolo looked on from above the ground with an evident scowl on his face. _What a fool. But I don't have time to look over her, I need to start my own training._ And with that last thought and look, Piccolo took off to start his training.


	4. Chapter 4: Piccolo's Training

_**(A**_ _/N: Hey guys! I really appreciate all the reviews I get, you guys make me want to update even more! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers out there!_

 _But don't worry, I still love all my viewers, followers, and people who favorite my story; you guys also give me the will to update. I love writing this story because I always wanted to know what my favorite show would be like with a little more girls in them._

 _Fun fact: Tori's full name is Yakitori(don't worry, I won't start calling her that), which is a Japanese chicken cuisine.(wanted to preserve the family name of having food as a name. I mean Gohan is literally Japanese for food!)_

 _Okay, now onto the story.)_

 _ **Six Months Later**_

Tori's eyes fluttered open, awaking from her slumber as she felt the sun's hot rays beam down on her skin. She quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eye before shooting up out of her position and screamed, "Breakfast time!"

She giggled to herself just as she leapt from the top of the mountain that she had made her home for the last six months, and flipped to land on her feet safely. After the third month, Tori could leap from the top of the mountain without breaking her ankles along with the rest of the bones of her body.

 _What should I eat for breakfast,_ Tori thought while looking around her surroundings until her eyes fell on the large dinosaur that she had assassinated about a month and a half ago. _I guess it's dino tail again._ She quickly charged up her hand with ki before karate chopping a small piece of the orange dinosaur's tail off.

Over the past six months, Tori got acquainted with how her ki worked. It took a long time and a few major and minor injuries before she was even able to shoot a tiny ki blast from her palms and nothing else.

As she began heating her piece of meat over a fire, her sensitive ears picked up on a slight sound behind her, and she turned around to see Piccolo. He was looking at her with a smirk on his face while Tori simply returned it with a crooked smile.

"You survived."

"Yup, I'm still here. I bested your stupid survival training."

"Now the real training can be," Piccolo said, slipping into a defensive stance.

"Let me finish eating first," Tori whined with a mouth full of her breakfast.

Piccolo scowled at her carelessness and sent a kick right under her chin to send her flying backwards and into a landed several feet back from the attack with a loud thud and an outward cry. Once she emerged from the cracked side of the mountain, with a tear stained face, she looked up at Piccolo with a glare; well, as best as she could through her tear stained face.

"You sucker kicked me!" Tori whined while pointing an accusing finger at the Namekian. "That was unfair!"

"Complain again and I'll zap you to death!" Piccolo hollered causing Tori to hiccup in freight. "The first thing you'll figure out in battle is that it isn't always fair. Now, get ready to fight or you'll be in a world of hurt."

Tori bent her knees slightly and put her hands out in front of her in an attempted defensive stance. Piccolo grunted at the weak stance before knocking her hands out with a swift kick and a punch to the stomach that caused her to bend over in pain. "Your stance is weak, kid. Your enemy will break it in an instant, like i just did."

"Well..like this?" Tori quickly shifted her position to a new one.

Piccolo tsked before walking around the little girl to move her arms into the correct defensive position. "There. Now dodge this."

Tori braced herself as she saw the Namekian's fist fly towards her at an alarming rate until she reacted by crossing an 'x' over her face. She felt the far from soft tap against her arms before she lashed out at him with a roundhouse kick that actually got Piccolo in the right knee.

Piccolo gasped at the quick offensive move from the girl, but he was even more shock that the attack _actually_ had power to it. _No way, she hasn't even had any training yet! I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree._ Piccolo took the opportunity, Tori being so surprised that she left her guard down, to send a devastating punch into Tori's chubby face.

"Wah!" Tori cried out as she skid against the hard ground. Growling to herself at her incaution, Tori jumped a great distance to attack Piccolo, and the two went at it. _Yeah, the kid definitely belongs to Goku. Maybe I'll have another admirable foe._

 _ **Three Months Later**_

"Get. Up. Now!" Piccolo kicked Tori's limp body away from him with every word.

Tori laid at her stomach battered, beaten, and bloodied. She had been training with Piccolo for the last three months, and it had really took a toll on her small body. Tori didn't know if it was broken bones or simply sore muscles but she did know that she was in pain because to her everything just felt _broken._

Piccolo looked down at the unmoving girl and sighed heavily. He looked up at the orange sky to notice the setting sun and stated, "Fine, we will rest for the remainder of the night, but we'll be up bright and early tomorrow at dawn. Now make yourself yourself and collect some food and firewood."

Tori raised a shaky hand to give a thumbs up and stood up on even shakier legs to trudge across the fields to collect wood, berries, and the remains of the dinosaur she killed months ago. Once she set the fire, the mentor and student sat together while they ate their dinner.

Tori looked up at Piccolo with curious eyes, but looked down with a blush when she noticed that Piccolo had caught her staring at him.

"What is it, kid?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think you'd catch me looking. Mama said it was rude to stare at people."

"Hn. Your mother was right, so quit doing it."

"I have a question. Do you think I'm strong enough to at least help fight the Saiyans?"

"I don't know, kid, but I do know this: we'll defeat them or die honorably, and you're gonna have to be ready for that."

"I'm not ready to die yet, I'm only four, so I gotta continue training!" Tori declared before trying to stand up until she felt a sharp pain shoot throughout her legs. "Fuufuu!"

Piccolo chuckled to himself as he watched Tori plop back down. "You're so much like your father that it's sickening. I just see Goku sometimes when we train."

Tori scrunched up her nose at the the comment before bursting out in an obnoxious laugh only causing Piccolo to scowl. "How can I remind you of Daddy when I'm a girl? Silly Piccolo!"

Piccolo tsked before shouting, "You can't eat your food when you're talking! Hurry up and eat then bed. We'll be training before the sun rises."

Tori whined at hearing this and laid down as soon as she finished the last of her berries. The young girl was soon out like a light.

The Namekian watched the girl sleep soundly until she started making whimpering noises in her sleep. He looked closely at her to notice that she was sweating bullets, so he tried to move her away from the fire for awhile. Piccolo soon found out that it n found out that her heated face was due to a sudden fever, and he went to go fetch cool water and used a piece of his cape as a towel to put on her head. Tori whimpers soon ended but the fever continued to rage on for most of the night, leaving Piccolo up to take care of it.

The next morning Tori woke up to find a damp cloth resting on her forehead and noticed that it came from Piccolo's uniform. She looked around to see her mentor staring off into space a few feet away from her.

Tori smiled widely and said, "Thanks for taking care of me, Piccolo."

"Hn," Piccolo turned his head away. "I couldn't have you getting sick and risking your training and the fight with the Saiyans.

 _The fight is like 3 months away, he can't even use that excuse,_ Tori had a sweat drop as she thought to herself. "You know what I think?"

"Not really."

"I think you care about me!"

"Please, I couldn't care less about you. You're the daughter of my worst enemy."

"Well," Tori stood up to go hug her small arms around Piccolo's legs, "I care about you. You're not the monster people think you are."

Piccolo said nothing as Tori hugged his legs but he felt something swell in his heart; something he never felt before. What was it?

He grunted before picking Tori up by her ankle. "Your training is resuming now."

Tori giggled to herself before flipping out of Piccolo's grip and landed in front of the man. "Ready when you are!"

Piccolo stared at her before smirking to himself. _Truth be told, kid, I just couldn't stand the thought of you being sick. I would never let this brat know, though._


	5. Chapter 5: The Saiyans' Arrival

_**One year after the death of Goku**_

Tori sat next to her mentor, both in an intense meditating state. She couldn't understand why they were meditating when the Saiyans were closing in but Piccolo insisted that the two of the them rest for the rest of time. Because according to him, she would be useless if they continued to train until they literally arrived, and quote, "is as strong as she could get."

Tori felt the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she sensed three powerful, stronger than her own and Piccolo, reach the Earth's atmosphere and land on the planet. _Oh no, they're here. And they're stronger than us! With just the two of us, Piccolo and I are gonna have our hands full with these monsters._

 _ **With Goku and King Kai**_

"What?!" Goku bellowed. "The Saiyans already arrived on Earth?! Are you sure, King Kai?"

King Kai nodded in a sorrow manner. "I'm afraid so, Goku. But don't worry, the warriors of Earth will be able to handle them until you get there."

"I know Piccolo's strong and Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien have been training but I can't shake the feeling," Goku mumbled.

King Kai smirked. "You're forgetting someone Goku.

"Chiaotzu?" He wondered.

"No, I think you have a more personal relationship with this one," the Kai chuckled to himself only to find that Goku was getting the connection. "It's your daughter, you idiot!"

"Tori!" Goku gasped. "No way!"

"Yeah, just have a look," King Kai offered before turning his back to Goku. "Just place your hand on my back and you can see."

Goku walked swiftly over to King Kai and placed a hand on the middle of his back. He was surprised when his mind was overloaded with a picture of Tori with a battered version of his uniform, similar to the battered uniform he was sporting at that very moment.

"Whoa, Piccolo's been training her, huh?" He smiled happily.

"I have to say, Goku, your kid is pretty strong. Way stronger than you were even when you first came here," King Kai admitted.

"That's my girl," Goku cheesed with pride.

 _ **With the Saiyans**_

The citizens of the city surrounded the three small domes that had formed around the downtown area. They peeked inside all three craters to see small, round balls that looked like space pods.

Raditz grunted as he stepped out of the small space pod that he had been in for the last six months. Once he had been beaten by his brat of a niece that caused an immediate retreat, he had to go to the planet of Stith, which was the halfway point between Earth and where his other comrades were. He forced the natives of the planet to nurse him back to health and a good condition to fight in.

 _That brat is in for a world of hurt,_ he declared as he and the rest of the Saiyans flew up from the crater and looked at the locals before them.

"Nappa, check their power levels, " a short, Saiyan with spiky hair ordered.

The tall bald man next to him played with the blue scouter on his face before smirking deviously. "There power level is only a average of 6, Vegeta. This is pathetic. So, Raditz, this the same planet you got your ass handed to, huh? It's filled with a bunch of weaklings!"

"It wasn't the people of this planet, Nappa, but my brother and his annoying child," Raditz hissed.

"Well, I feel two strong power levels about a hundred miles out to the east," Vegeta stated, ascending into the air and taking off. "Let's go, boys."

 _ **With Tori**_

Tori stood up from her mediating next to Piccolo and turned to her mentor. She was ready to fight these stupid Saiyans and put them in her place. _Jeez, I wonder where I got this cockiness from,_ she said rubbing the back of her neck. _Daddy isn't like this with fighting I think, maybe I got it from Mama._

"Hey, Piccolo, is it okay if you can change my outfit. It's about two punches away from falling off my body," Tori said while rubbing the back of her neck once more. "And can it be just like my Daddy's uniform and-"

"It's not a fashion show, Tori," Piccolo replied gruffly. "But I do agree you need a new uniform and nothing else."

"-and your symbol on the side of my chest," Tori finished with a smile. "I may want my dad's uniform but your my mentor, Piccolo."

Piccolo went wide eyed at the words of his student that produced a feeling in him that he still hadn't learned to describe yet. He looked down at Tori who was smiling up at him in a carefree manner, which was odd considering what was about to go down.

Piccolo worked his magic and created the famous orange and blue gi that her father wore but with his small symbol on the left of her chest. Tori was about to thank Piccolo when she felt a power level fastly approaching them, and she let out an odd sound when a bald man landed right in front of them.

"'Sup!" The man laughed casually.

Piccolo smirked and said, "I'm guessing Kami told you about everything that's about to go down."

"He sure did and he told us about Goku dying by his evil brother. I just wish I could've been there for him, ya know? But I'm here now and trained up, thanks to Kami. Everyone else will be here, like Yamcha, Ti- hey, wait!" The short man screamed as Tori leaped at him in an attack. She continued to throw punches and kicks his way until Piccolo lifted her up by the gi to pull him away from him.

"Stupid Saiyan!" Tori screamed menacingly. "Let me at 'im!"

"Easy there, kid," Piccolo chuckled at Tori's anxiousness. _"_ You got the wrong guy."

"Huh?" The little girl blinked before taking in the man's appearance. The warrior had on the same orange gi she and her father sported except he didn't have a blue undershirt. He had a shiny bald head and six dots going down his forehead that made him really stand out to her. "Who are you?"

"The name's Krillin," he answered. "Hey, Piccolo, who's the little girl?"

"Believe it or not but this is Goku's girl, Tori," Piccolo told her.

"What?!" Krillin screeched, wide eyed. "Goku has a little girl?! Well, I guess this is what I get for not visiting my best friend for four years. But he could've visited as well! Wow, she's like a mini Chi-Chi in the looks department!"( **A/N: Tori looks like a much smaller and slightly chubbier version of Note from Dragon Ball Heroes).**

"Acts just like Goku," Piccolo murmured more to himself.

"You know Daddy?" Tori blinked up at Krillin in amazement. "Wow-wee!"

"I sure do. Wow, Goku is really a dad!" Krillin cheesed. "Just wait to all the others get here, they'll be ecstatic!"

"This isn't a meet and greet, Krillin," Piccolo said roughly. "They're here!"

Tori looked up at the sky with hope and courage in her eyes but it was mostly filled with fright. I mean, this was her first major battle! Nothing Piccolo has ever done to get will match what's about to go down. Earth's mightiest warriors stared up into the blue sky and noticed the three Saiyans. They had arrived.

 _Man, I hope it's not too late to pee. Cause I really gotta right now._


	6. Chapter 6: Tori vs Raditz

Tori watched the three Saiyans touch down in front of all of their eyes, but hers were glued to her uncle with the crazy hair. Tori could feel the sweat roll down her forehead and the side of her face when she felt Raditz's eyes bore into hers. _It's really time, the fight is really here!_

"So," Vegeta began with an arrogant smirk, "this is all Earth has to offer for its fighters? Pathetic. Nappa, check your power levels will you?"

Nappa grinned like a Cheshire cat while he played with his scouter and read their power levels. "The little girl is at 100, the bald monk at 350, and the Namekian at 500. Vegeta, I could take these guys with only fighting with my index finger!"

Piccolo returned the smile to him and said, "Check again."

"Wha," Nappa was perplexed as he watched all of them shout and power up. "No way, this scouter is broken! Now the girl is at 1500 **(A/N: Tori has a lot more raw talent and power than Gohan did, but I'll try not to make her too over powered)** ,bald shrimp at 1750, and greeny at 2000. What the hell, this dumb scouter!" Nappa took his scouter and through it on the ground, crushing it in the process.

"That's still nothing to us," Vegeta hummed. "Raditz, you can take care of them."

"Please," Piccolo scoffed at Raditz. "The girl is stronger than what you were here on Earth."

Tori didn't understand what was funny by the statement and was utterly confused when the three Saiyans started chuckling softly. She _was_ more powerful than her uncle, which only made her more confused when she noticed how calm he was staying.

"Ignorant fools," Raditz chuckled sadistically. "We Saiyans get more powerful each battle that leave us in a near death state. I'm twice as strong as I was here on this ratchet planet in the beginning."

Tori suddenly felt her legs go stiff and all the confidence she once had get thrown out the window. "You guys just wait until my daddy gets here, he'll put you in your places!"

Vegeta barely moved a muscle but he moved his eyes to look at the young girl. "Your daddy? Tell me, girl, is your father Kakarot?"

"Kaka-what?" Tori tried to repeat and blinked a couple times.

"That is my niece, Kakarot's daughter," Raditz explained. "And she's mine."

"Hm, we'll see about that," Piccolo said, slipping into a defensive stance.

Just as they were about to get down to business, three more figures landed before them; a man with long hair that stuck out in every direction, a cyclops, and a pale boy that was even shorter than Tori was. The young girl looked at them with complete curiosity as she wondered to herself who they were. _Whoa, who are those guys? I wonder if they're Daddy's friends like Mr. Krillin is. I don't know about the short one though, he looks younger than me!_

Tori shook her head out of her thoughts when she heard Krillin shout, "Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, you guys are here!"

"Of course, Krillin," Yamcha chuckled with confidence. "Couldn't miss the perfect opportunity to show off my new found strength."

"More runts," Nappa grunted. "They just keep popping up like flies, don't they?"

"Who's the kid?" Tien asked Krillin but was staring at Tori.

"Believe it or not but she's Goku's," Krillin said with a smile.

"Are you serious?! Hey there, kid, I'm your father's best friend," Yamcha introduced while taking the child's small hand into his. A small distinct 'hey' could be heard from Krillin when he heard the words best friend. "And over there is Tien and Chiaotzu. We grew up with your father."

"Oh, h-hello," Tori bowed gently to them. _Wow, they're all so calm. Maybe we can do this after all._

Raditz growled in anger at all of their calmness before shooting a ki blast near all of their feet causing them to leap into the air. "Enough talking! We're starting this battle now, even if you're ready or not!"

Piccolo looked at Tori who sensed him looking at her, and she gave him a silent nod. She knew it was her time to fight. _Don't worry, Piccolo, I'll do you proud._ Tori flew down from her position in the sky and landed a few feet from where Raditz stood with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Shouldn't one of us be down there instead of her?" Tien asked, worry laced into his words.

"No," Piccolo answered. "That man is Goku's brother, and when he and I fought him, the girl was the one that beat him. He wants her more than anything."

"So we're just going to give her to him?!" Yamcha screeched.

Piccolo ignored the question and looked down at his student. _Remember all of your training, Tori. You'll need all of it._

Raditz said nothing as he jumped forward towards Tori, headbutting her in the chest. Tori gasped slightly when she felt her feet being lifted up off the ground and the intense pressure of Raditz's head digging into her chest. She was thrown back from her original position a few yards, but she hit a backflip to land clumsily on her feet and hands. Tori was prepared to attack, but when she looked up, Raditz had disappeared completely from her line of sight.

 _Where did he go,_ Tori gritted her teeth in thought before closing her eyes. _Left, no. Right, no. Up, can't sense him there either. Then...behind!_ Tori twisted her head behind to see her uncle with his fists raised above her head. Raditz delivered a sledgehammer down on the top of Tori's head, knocked her feet out from under her, and pushed his knee as deep as he could into the young girl's stomach. Tori let loose a small, audible grunt as she ascended towards the other Z warriors and was surprised when she was caught in someone's arms.

"Get it together!" Piccolo yelled out to her before placing her next to himself. "Or he'll kill you!"

"What's the matter, girl?" Raditz spat, smiling. "What happened to all that power you had a year ago?"

" _Oh,_ I'll show you power," Tori mumbled to herself, raising her arms up to protect her face.

Raditz swung his right leg at the girl's arm, proving to be a weak guard when his foot connected with her cheek to send her spiraling into the nearest mountain.

"I don't know about you guys but I can't stand around and watch my best friend's kid get beat down while we just stand here," Yamcha yelled and turned to Piccolo. "You're a monster, I bet you wanted her dead because she's Goku's! Come on guys, let's go." Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin all flew down with Yamcha towards Raditz, ready to strike, until Vegeta shouted a stop.

"We wouldn't want to interfere with their fight, now would we?" Vegeta tsked. "Where's your warrior's code?"

"Screw you, she's just a little girl!" Yamcha shouted.

"I'm not the one who brought her to the battlefield, nos am I?" Vegeta laughed. "Besides, I think I have something for the five of you scum. Nappa, get the saibamen ready."

"You sure do know how to have fun, Vegeta," Nappa chuckled as he easily grew the saibamen out of the ground.

Tori knocked a large piece of rock off her back by flipping over, and she laid there for a minute panting. She could barely feel her left arm and what she could feel was a tingling sensation rushing through it. Her head was just _throbbing_ so hard that she couldn't think past how much everything hurt. On top of all of that, her mouth felt like it was split into four halves but she knew that they were just badly bruised. She stood up on shaky legs, shaking the debris from her hair, and blasted the remains of the mountain away from her by flaring her ki. Tori was ready to hurry and finish her fight with Raditz. She gasped lightly when she saw five newcomers on the battlefield causing her to gasp.

"W-What are those things?" She whimpered in disgust, looking on as the green saibamen attacked her comrades.

"Hey, you!" Raditz spat. "Your battle is with me, don't worry about them."

Tori was about to leap forward at Raditz when she heard the loudest sound ring in her ears.

 _ **BOOM!**_


	7. Chapter 7: People Killin', People Dyin'

Tori blinked profusely at the sudden _pop_ , the rush of air, and a foul stench that filled her nostrils. She looked around and saw the Z fighters stop fighting and looked at the small domes in the middle of the field. She gasped lightly and tears filled her eyes as she saw Yamcha's dead body lay on the ground with pieces of the saibamen body littered around his body.

"A kamikaze attack," Piccolo murmured but it was loud enough for Tori to hear where she was from.

"What a fool," Raditz laughed and turned a twisted eye towards Tori. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I think I was about to defeat you."

Tori barely had time to dodge Raditz's punch that was aimed at her stomach, and she returned it with a kick near his ear. Raditz simply grabbed Tori's foot and swung her down to the ground but the girl placed her hands on the ground first to throw herself out of Raditz's clutches. As she stayed in a perfect handstand, Tori angled herself onto one hand to get the perfect shot to shoot two spitballs into Raditz's eyes.

Tori giggled to herself as Raditz let out a string of curse words before stepping back to let loose one of the attacks that she had been working on for the past year.

"Masenko-HA!" And Tori let loose a powerful ki blast from her palms that easily engulfed Raditz.

Tori was smiling to herself in an early victory when she didn't see any movement come from the cloud of dust, but then again her vision was limited _with_ that dust cloud. She lowered her hands and defenses just before Raditz ripped through the cloud and grabbed Tori by her orange gi to bring her up to eye level.

A scream was trapped in the back of Tori's throat just as Raditz used his head to headbutt her several times until her forehead began to leak blood. Raditz threw her down but not before he slammed his knee into her stomach causing her to spit up blood.

Tori laid by Raditz's feet, thinking how easy and painless it would be to just give up. She was just three years old when she attacked him and she couldn't even remember it, but according to Piccolo it was enough to make him retreat. Tori sobbed lightly when she felt Raditz foot pressed painfully into her back bringing tears to her eyes but she refused to shed them.

 _I want you Daddy. No, I_ need _you. No one is gonna help me because they can't interfere but I know you would. Oh, please come soon, Daddy!_ As Tori was praying silently to herself, she felt Raditz's foot lift up a little on the pressure. She cocked her head upward to notice that Raditz was distracted with looking over at what Krillin was about to do.

"Y-You bastards," Krillin roared in anger. "You three are gonna pay for this!"

Krillin slipped into a defensive stance and raised his hands and the next the thing she knew he was charging up ki to his hands and blasted about several ki blasts from each hand. The sheer amount of ki was enough to blind them all but it gave Tori the opportunity to attack Raditz. Tori flash stepped from under Raditz's foot and got behind him to grab his tail.

Tori knew that grabbing a Saiyan's tail was the most painful thing in the world and it drained their power. So she was happy when Raditz was caught off guard by the sudden pain in his backside.

"You damn brat!" He hollered. "Let go of my tail this instance!"

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my daddy!" Tori squealed.

Raditz tried to fight the girl off his backside by shaking fiercely but she planted her feet on both sides of his tail and held onto it for dear life. Raditz growled in anger before firing a ki blast back at her. Tori scooted to the side a little but her right arm was skimmed by the ki blast, coating it with blood.

"Hah!" Tori pulled with all her might and yanked the tail from its original place. Placing her hand out, the one not holding the tail, behind her to perform a one handed back spring before raising her hands to form a ki blast. As she was pulling Raditz's tail, she had been charging her ki at the same time to fire the most powerful ki blast she could muster. Tori remembered that Piccolo trained her to not focus all of her energy into one attack but she didn't have any other options. "Masenko-HA!"

Raditz was completely off balance from his tail being yanked and completely missed the girl's attack rushing towards him at an alarming rate. Tori watched for the second time that Raditz was engulfed into her attack, but this time she didn't lower her guard when the dust kicked up. But she was thrown off guard when she felt Raditz's energy plummet.

 _I did it! I actually did it!_ Tori smiled widely to herself when she saw Raditz laying on the ground screaming in how much pain he was in.

"Tch, that idiot Raditz was defeated," Nappa tsked.

"M-My prince, h-h-help me please," Raditz begged to Vegeta.

Tori squealed to herself when she saw Vegeta going over to lend Raditz a helping hand. _So, round 2, huh?_ Tori thought as she slipped into a defensive stance. _But I can't go for another round!_

Tori's worries were diminished when she heard Vegeta shout, "You fool! Defeated by a toddler, a half halfling nonetheless. I should kill you right now but that would be too merciful." The young girl watched Vegeta walk away to leave his partner to die in agony.

"Those Saiyans are hardcore," Tori thought out loud while walking back over to the rest of the Z fighters.

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," Tien offered her a kind smile. "You're definitely Goku's kid."

Tori blushed at the praise she was getting from all of her father's friends, and even though Piccolo didn't say it, she knew that he was proud of her as well. The thought of her mentor being proud of her was good enough to allow herself to fall back on her back unconscious.

"Oh no, Tori!" Krillin shouted before getting down on his knees to check on the little girl.

"Let her be, Krillin. She's just resting," Piccolo reassured him. _Good job, kid. I really am proud of you._

 **With Goku**

Goku just left with the nimbus cloud from Korin's tower with three senzu beans and was racing towards the battlefield. _I just felt someone's energy drop, and it seems so familiar. Dammit, that was Tori! Hold on, little one, Daddy's coming!_ "Faster Nimbus!"

 **Battlefield**

When Tori finally woke up, after about an hour, she didn't feel as many energy signals as she did in the beginning. _Oh no, please tell me no one else died._ Tori got up immediately and looked around before gagging at what she saw. Tien laid on unmoving, and Tori knew he was dead because she couldn't feel any energy from him. And Chiaotzu, Tori understood that he was gone because his signal was gone as well.

"You're going to pay for this!" Tori turned her attention to where Krillin was standing a hundred yards away from the big bald guy called Nappa. Krillin had his hand raised into the air with ki flowing to it form a ki disc. "Destruct-o Disc!"

"Whoa!" Tori smiled as Krillin threw the saucer towards Nappa, and was utterly confused when Nappa only smiled at it. _What is he doing, doesn't he know he'll have his body cut in half!_

"Nappa, dodge the damn thing!" Vegeta shouted but Nappa was too thick headed to heed his warning. The disc sliced through his neck beheading him completely causing Tori to go blue in the face.

"Dammit," Vegeta grunted in anger. "Raditz is over there dying slowly and Nappa is already in hell. This trip is turning out worse than I thought. Well, I guess I'll just have to take care of you runts."

Tori and Krillin both slipped into a defensive stance while Vegeta smirked at them. He looked over at her in a sickly manner but Vegeta launched himself at Krillin. Vegeta punched Krillin in the chest to send him flying before firing an energy wave at Krillin. The monk curled himself up into a ball to take the edge of the impact of the ki blast but it was enough to render him unconscious.

"Now you, brat," Vegeta laughed. He charged up a powerful ki blast and shot it in her direction.

Tori went completely frozen. She just couldn't move no matter how hard she tried! She knew Piccolo nor Krillin couldn't save her because they were both knocked out, Piccolo before she was even awake. _Oh no, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!_

Tori shut her eyes and was expecting a sharp pain but the next thing she knew she was floating in the air. The little girl looked down at what she was floating on and tears flooded her eyes.

"N-Nimbus?"


	8. Chapter 8: Goku's Arrival

Tori couldn't believe what she was standing on! This was her father's cloud and if Nimbus was here than that meant her father was here as well! The young girl tried to let the tears that welled up in her eyes not spill but it didn't work once they just started spilling out of her eyes.

"K-Kakarot," Raditz coughed and heaved while looking up in the air.

"Daddy, you're here!" Tori cheered before running over to jump into his arms as soon as he landed, purposely stepping on Raditz's chest in the process.

Goku caught his daughter easily in his arms and swung her around several times before bringing her to his chest, holding her closely. She had grown. Not physically because she was still the same size but in strength. She could easily defeat himself just over a year ago or even when he was her age. At her age, he didn't even know how to fight nonetheless know shoot ki from his hands. The father was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Tori dig her head into his chest.

"I missed you, Daddy," Tori whined into his chest.

"I missed you too, kiddo," Goku ruffled her hair while walking both of them over to the unconscious Piccolo and Krillin. "So what happened? I see Raditz down over there and it looks like someone got their head chopped off."

"Well," Tori lifted her non numbed left hand to rub the back of her neck," I took care of Raditz over there 'cause he really wanted to kill me and I had to show him who's boss. But there were these green little monsters who blew up Mr. Yamcha and killed him. Mr. Krillin used this little disc thingy to cut off that big guy's head and it was awesome! Nasty but awesome. But it was too late 'cause that big guy Nappa had killed almost everyone, I think. I got knocked out and when I woke up, Mr. Tien and Mr. Chiaotzu were already dead."

"Seems like you went through a lot," Goku noted as he placed Tori on her toes to kneel down and give the unconscious Krillin a senzu bean. When Krillin's eyes were finally open, Goku beamed at him happily. "Yo, what's up buddy? I haven't seen you in a few years."

"G-Goku!" Krillin immediately sat up to hug his friend. "You're really here!"

"I'm really here," Goku laughed. "It's really good to see you, Krillin. Tori tells me you took care of that big guy over there."

"Yeah," Krillin said solemnly. "It was only by luck because he was too much of an idiot to dodge it. H-He killed everyone!"

While Goku and Krillin were getting acquainted, Tori reached into the senzu bean bag that her father was clutching to grab a senzu and take it over to Piccolo. She ran and slid over to him on her knees, and she pushed the bean into his mouth. Tori grabbed Piccolo up by the arm to help him up once he was finally awake, smiling up at him. She said, "Look, my daddy's here!"

"Goku?" Piccolo gasped as he saw the Saiyan walk over to him. "Hn, it's about time you showed up. You're a little too late."

"Yeah, well I'm here now. Piccolo, I gotta say, you did a good job with my daughter. You trained her well," Goku smiled.

"Hn, I don't need you telling me that."

Goku smiled at him once more before getting down on one knee to look Tori into the eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Tori, I really am. But Daddy needs you to go home, okay?"

"What?" Tori whined, perplexed. "No, I can't leave you here all by yourself with that monster!"

"Don't worry, I'll be here with him as well. I'll do whatever I can with the little power I do have. Listen to your father," Piccolo reassured the young girl.

Tori looked down at her feet, feeling her tail droop in defeat. She wanted to stay to help her dad out, but she guessed she would be more of a nuisance than help.

"Okay, I'm ready," Goku told Vegeta who had floated up into the air.

"Give me a second to rid myself of a pest, will you?" Vegeta said while he charged up a ki ball.

"Oh no, what is he doing?" Krillin gasped.

Everyone was watching Vegeta as he charged the ball with energy causing it to grow bigger and bigger. _What is he doing_ , Tori thought while sweat dropping.

"Everyone move!" Goku shouted, but as everyone flew up to the sky, Tori simply tensed and stayed glued where she was. Goku noticed that Tori hadn't moved yet and yelled down to her, "Tori, get out of the way!"

Once Goku realized she wasn't moving anytime soon, he flash stepped down to grab her but not in time of the explosion as the two were caught in it. Goku gripped onto Tori's gi as tightly as he could while the two of them were blown all the way past the clouds.

Tori gasped when she accidentally let her hand fall to the middle of Goku's back to feel that it was scorched. "Daddy, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Goku let out a grunt for a response but smiled at her nonetheless. "I'm fine."

Soon Piccolo and Krillin joined the both of them above the clouds, Piccolo looking disapproving at his student. "Come on, kid, you can't just freeze up like that. You almost got you _and_ your father killed. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "It's just something about that guy that rubs me the wrong way, like _really_ the wrong way. He's different than the others. I...I think I'm scared of him."

The four of them flew back down to the ground, Tori gaping at the scorched Earth, but that wasn't the only thing. Raditz's body was completely disintegrated. _Why...why would he kill his own teammate,_ Tori thought in shock.

"See, I need you to go home, Tori. I know you're strong, and you don't have to prove anything to me," Goku explained while taking a senzu bean out of the bag tied to his belt. "Take this, take Krillin, and go home."

"Yes sir," Tori murmured, letting go of her father and taking the bean from him. "You just beat that guy up and come home soon."

Goku smirked at her while reaching down time ruffle her hair before he and Piccolo both took out in the opposite direction with Vegeta hot on their tail.

"Good luck, Daddy," Tori whispered, staring off into the direction she last saw him.


	9. Chapter 9: Kame House

It had been five minutes since Piccolo and Goku had taken off to go fight Vegeta, and Tori still hadn't moved from her position.

"Tori," Krillin called getting the little girl's attention. "Let's get you home. I know you haven't seen your mother in a year."

"But Daddy,"she hiccupped. "A-And Piccolo."

"Hey, those two are the strongest beings on this planet. If anyone could beat that Saiyan, it's those two," Krillin reassured.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tori muttered. "Yeah, let's go."

Tori and Krillin flew with each other side by side to head to Master Roshi's place located on an island south of where they were coming from. But the entire time they were flying, Tori couldn't help to think about how simple everything was a year ago before her deranged uncle showed up. The Sons had a daily routine: Wake up and eat, Chichi would make lunch while Tori studied in her room and Goku trained, eat lunch, Goku and Tori would play and travel for awhile, more studying and training while Chi-Chi cooked dinner, eat dinner, baths, and then sleep. It was so defined that it was very rare and awkward when they strayed from that schedule.

 _I can't wait for all of this to be over,_ Tori thought to herself with a sigh before speeding up once she saw a red house come into their view.

"That's Master Roshi's house," Krillin smiled and sped up his flying, Tori on his tail.

"Hey, Master Roshi!" Krillin shouted as he and Tori landed on the small island.

Tori was surprised when she saw a lanky, old man come out of the small house with a woman with short, blue hair. _Wait blue hair?!_

"Krillin, boy, you're still alive!" Roshi shouted, looking proudly at the monk.

"Who's the girl, Krillin?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Believe it or not but this, Roshi and Bulma," Krillin started with a smile, "this is Goku's daughter, Tori."

"What?! Goku has a kid?!" Roshi and Bulma screamed in unison.

"H-Hi," Tori bowed at them respectfully which was returned by both Bulma and Roshi.

"Wow, Goku a dad," Bulma said mesmerized. "Can you believe it?"

"No, she's too polite to be Goku's," Roshi laughed. "Is she strong like Goku, too?"

Tori didn't hear what they were talking about because she was paying attention to the large turtle that was shuffling over to her, a wide smile on its face. Suddenly Tori's tail began to lightly sway up and down like a happy dog. It was a cute turtle to her, even though it was bigger than her. The little girl laughed at the turtle for awhile until it blew bubbles into her face. "Ah, they're tickling me!" Tori giggled, trying to pop the bubbles on her face.

Krillin looked on at her with a grin on his face. "Yeah, she's strong. She took out a Saiyan all by herself. It was Goku's brother to be exact. The kid was amazing. She's gonna give me a run for my money when she gets older."

"Well, she's silly like Goku," Bulma chuckled. "Hey, why don't the two of you come in and have a drink with us? You know, until Goku comes back."

"That sounds good," Krillin nodded. "Hey, Tori, are you thirsty? Come on inside, okay?"

Tori was about to follow the three adults inside until she stopped. She couldn't leave her new turtle friend. He would be out here all alone while they went in the house to refresh themselves. She was about to decline Krillin's offer until the turtle dipped its head in between her knees to lift her onto his body and carry the two of them inside Kame House.

As soon as they entered the house, Tori took off her shoes and left them by the door before going to sit on the couch. Turtle moved his way to where she was and laid down by the little girl's feet while Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi sat adjacent from the two. _This is a nice house. Small but nice,_ Tori thought to herself just as Bulma handed her a glass of juice, which she immediately gulped down in half a second. All three of the adults looked on in complete shock at the small girl dowsing the drink that fast: _Yup, that's definitely Goku's daughter,_ they all simultaneously thought.

Tori just sat there quietly and politely as she listened to the adults talk about what happened and their adventures they had with her father. The stories they were telling were far from boring, really interesting in fact, but she had a long day and fell asleep on the couch.

 _It was a normal evening in the Son household. Chi-Chi was sewing up a rip in Goku's gi that he had managed to get a hole in while Goku was performing push ups in the living room with Tori on his back reading a book on the life on insects._

" _398...399...ah, Tori, what number am I at again?" Goku cheesed, stopping his workout._

" _400, Daddy," Tori told him while flipping a page in her book._

 _Everything was just perfect. After Piccolo and Goku defeated the Saiyan prince Vegeta, all of them healed in the hospital for a few day. However because they just brought her father back, all of the other Z warriors couldn't be brought back into the following year. It was unfortunate but everyone was taking it pretty well considering the fact._

 _A sudden knock on the door stopped Chi-Chi in the middle of sowing to go answer the door. Tori and Goku couldn't see who was there but the abrupt scream of Chi-Chi immediately alarmed them. Tori immediately rolled backwards off of Goku's back and sat on the carpet in the living room just as Goku shot up from his position on the floor._

" _Stay right here, Tori," Goku said sternly as he ran to the door, but she found herself disobeying her father when she heard his yell and a slam to the floor._

 _No, her father couldn't have been taken out with a single blow, he was the greatest fighter on the Earth! Tori found herself trembling as she slowly moved her feet one in front of the other to get to the door. She didn't even have her uniform on but instead a white onesie, which limited her movement, so a fight was out the question._

" _How...How are you here?" Tori gasped when she saw Vegeta standing in the doorway of their household, both her parents knocked out at his feet._

How didn't I feel his energy _, Tori thought to herself, backing up slowly when Vegeta started to near her._

" _Die, brat," Vegeta said with menace before raising a gloved hand and formed a ki ball._

"Ah!" Tori shouted and shot up from her position on the couch. Her hand had released from something as she sat up and realized it was Turtle's fin. "Oh, Turtle, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Tori," Turtle said in a forgiving voice. "You seemed to have been having a nightmare."

"You okay?" Bulma asked.

"Actually," Tori stood up and walked over to where he shoes were, "No. Something feels off. I feel like my Daddy and Piccolo are having a hard time. I need to go help them."

"What?!" Krillin screeched as he saw Tori struggling to put on her shoes. "You heard your father! He said not to go, and besides, you're just over thinking it. Goku can definitely do this."

"Yeah, I keep telling myself that too, but," Tori began as she tied her belt more securely around her waist, "but I can't just shake this feeling. I'm sorry. Thanks for everything you guys, I really mean it, but I have go go."

"Be safe out there, kid," Bulma told her seriously in which Tori simply nodded.

"Ah, what kind of friend of Goku's would I be if I didn't help his daughter out. What the heck, let's go do this!" Krillin rallied.

"Do you mind if I stop by my house first? I need to pick up something really important."

Before Tori could let Krillin answer, she took off and out the house towards hers. She just hoped that her mother wouldn't keep her there.

When Tori reached the house, she immediately ran inside and saw her mother, but she ran right past her.

"Hi, Mama," Tori shortly greeted and ran straight to her parents' room. She slid over to her closet and began looking for something that belonged to her father, something that he hadn't used for longer than she'd been born. When she found the power pole, she immediately tied it around her shoulder and left her house. "Bye, Mama."

"Wa...Was that my baby?!" Chi-Chi screeched.


	10. Chapter 10: Tori's Rage

Tori stood fiercely on the Nimbus cloud flying next to Krillin as the two of them rushed towards the battlefield at full speed.

"Alright, so what's the gameplan, kid?" Krillin asked Tori.

"What do you mean?" Tori looked at Krillin, blinking rapidly. "We go in and take out that bad guy."

"This isn't going to end too well," Krillin sighed heavily. "Look, I'll fly around the back and cut off his tail, you keep him distracted. Okay?"

Tori nodded before she stopped immediately on Nimbus when she saw a giant ape in the middle of the battlefield. _Wha...what is that thing?!,_ the young girl thought as she jumped off Nimbus to land on the a rock platform right in front of the monkey.

"Well well well, if it isn't Kakarot's brat," the ape laughed in a familiar voice. "Well, I'm afraid it's too late to save daddy but you can watch me kill the Namekian instead! Now sit tight, kid because you'll be next."

"Drop Piccolo now!" Tori demanded, body shaking completely.

"You're in no position of making demands. And let me tell you, kid, you're legs aren't shaking from excitement," Vegeta said gruffly. "But if you want him so bad, take him!"

Tori was about to jump up and grab Piccolo as he was being dropped from Vegeta's ape hand but he released a beam from his finger that hit Piccolo, killing him immediately.

"Pi...Piccolo!" Tori shouted while tears ran down her face. _No, not Piccolo! Please still be alive!_ She landed softly next to her mentor and leaned down to lay her head on his chest. Tori knew that she had lost him the minute Vegeta released the ki blast but she couldn't help to check. To check if he was able to give her his very last words because she needed them at this point. The little girl didn't know what had came over her but she suddenly felt the rage and power to defend Piccolo. "No~!"

Tori didn't know where the sudden rush of power came from but she charged upwards toward great ape Vegeta and punched him square in the nose causing Vegeta to roar out in pain. She then took out the power pole and whacked Vegeta on top of the head with it so hard that he let loose a stream of blood from his mouth.

"You damn brat!" Vegeta hollered. "You'll pay indefinitely for this!"

Vegeta immediately grabbed Tori's leg as she tried to fly away from him. He smirked at her, but Tori had something up her sleeve to deal with him and smirked right back.

"Power Pole extend!" Just as Tori took a hold of the top of the power pole, it extended to where it jabbed Vegeta in the left eye, blinding him completely.

Vegeta was forced to let go of the girl and Tori hit a couple of somersaults until she was near the great ape's stomach. Tori immediately began letting loose a combination of kicks and punches until Vegeta was lying on the ground flat on his back.

After she finished her attacks, Tori found herself breathing heavily and felt her power being drained completely from her; almost to the point where she couldn't even fly anymore. She was so tired that she missed Vegeta getting back up and was surprised when she was grabbed by him.

"Ahh!" Tori shouted in pain as she felt her ribs crack under the pressure of his large hand. "Let me go, let me go! Ah~!"

Krillin stood on a tall rocky platform about three hundred yards away from where Vegeta had Tori in his clutches. He closed his eyes as he heard his best friend's daughter scream in pain and he was just _standing_ here. Well, not technically. He was currently charging his Destruct-o Disc but the fact that the little girl had gone out there to fight Vegeta, nonetheless this being her first real fight, just made him feel useless. Krillin knew he needed to help and help right now, so he released his saucer from his hand and threw it at Vegeta's tail.

Although Vegeta had great hearing in that form, he was too distracted from his joy of hearing Tori scream that he missed the attack coming that sliced off his tail. He was so shocked and began to lose his transformation causing him to drop Tori from his clutches and land right next to Goku.

"D-Daddy," Tori whimpered, eyes shut tightly while her entire body was shaking. "I'm hurting really bad."

"Tori," Goku gasped in pain as he heard his daughter's voice. He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "I thought I told you to go home. "

"You did and I should've listened. But...but I thought you and Piccolo were dead so I-I came here to help. Now Piccolo really is dead," Tori cried as tears ran down her cheeks. **"** I'm scared."

"I know and it's okay to be scared, Tori, but Daddy needs you to fight. Fight for the both of us because I can't do it right now," Goku told her referring to his injured and broken down body.

"No, I can't! I can't even move. Even if I wanted to, I'm too scared of him," Tori explained while sobbing.

"Come on, sweetheart!" Goku said while raising his voice slightly. "I need you to do this! Piccolo needs you to do this! Think about all the people we lost today. They need you!"

"I'm sorry," Tori murmured more to herself. "I just don't think I can do it."

If this was the beginning of the fight, it would have been a different story for Tori. Fighting Raditz was nothing more than outsmarting her opponent to her and a challenge but after everyone started dying, Tori's whole dynamic of the situation changed. She finally realized how serious it was and how outclassed they truly were. Just as Tori was about to shut her eyes and hope for the best when she awoke, Tori remembered a key thing. She still had her senzu bean in her belt!

Tori flipped herself so she was laying on her stomach and used her arm that wasn't badly hurt in her fight against Raditz to crawl over to hover over her father's body. "Here, Daddy, take this. It's the senzu bean you gave me."

Goku gazed at the bean and said, "N-No, you're hurting. You take it."

"But I-" Tori stopped her sentence immediately when she felt a shadow hovering over her and her father. She turned around and gasped when she saw none other than Vegeta standing over the two of them. "N-N-No."

"What's that you got in your hand, girl?" Vegeta demanded before picking up Tori by the front of her orange gi. Tori immediately clutched the entire bean in her palm and ignored the older Saiyan, which angered Vegeta even more than he already was. He smirked before he raised Tori up to headbutt her several times in the forehead almost enough to cause her to pass out. "I don't like being ignored nor do I like repeating myself, so consider yourself lucky that the prince has spared your life as of right now. Now give me what's in your hand before I put you in a worse condition than your father."

Goku felt completely useless as he heard Tori scream in pain when Vegeta was beating her. His body was scrapped and no matter how hard he wanted to he couldn't move to help her, so he was reduced to using nothing but his words. "Let her go, she's just a kid. You can kill me just let my little girl go in peace."

"You're funny, Kakarot," Vegeta laughed hysterically. "Please, you couldn't even stop me if you wanted to. Give me a few seconds before I kill you so I can put your kid out of her misery."

Tori cried out again when she felt Vegeta bang his head against her own nearly reducing her to tears. She completely forgot about the senzu bean she was holding and dropped it to the ground.

"Come on, kid," Vegeta laughed sadistically while walking away from Goku. "Watch me beat your brat to a pulp, Kakarot. Then I shall kill you then the bald shrimp."

Goku felt his blood boil and his body twitch in anger as he listened to her sound of Tori crying out and begging Vegeta to stop, and he couldn't take anymore of it. He mustered up enough strength to flip his body onto its side, which gave him the opportunity to get the senzu bean into his mouth. He immediately felt the power surge back into his body, and he stood up before flesh stepping over to Vegeta.

Tori whimpered as she felt Vegeta's fist clashing into her face multiple times. She could feel most of her face bones breaking on impact but she tried her hardest not to cry. Krillin had came to her aid a few times only for him to get instantly smacked away. She felt sort of numb and a tingly feeling all over her body, but mostly the injured places: her knees were scratched and exposed, she lost complete feeling in her right arm, and her head was bleeding profusely. Ever since Raditz headbutted in the beginning of the fight, her head felt like been hit over and over with a hammer and it was only getting worse.

She was about to completely go unconscious until she felt a spike in her father's power level. It was enormous! Double than what he had when he first arrived on Earth. She looked over to him to notice him standing on his feet and glaring daggers at Vegeta. _He must've took the senzu bean!,_ Tori thought happily.

Vegeta threw Tori to the side as he stared at Goku walking slowly but dangerously towards him. "Wha...How the hell is this possible?!" Vegeta roared.

"I guess you should've taken the bean after all because now you're done for," Goku said with a straight, serious face. Tori looked on at Goku with absolute pride on her face. _Yeah, get him!_

"You," Goku began through gritted teeth before shouting, "You hurt my friends and my daughter! You're gonna pay for this!"

The last thing Tori saw was her dad flying at Vegeta in rage before falling on to her back and passing out.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Friend

**A/N: This is a Filler Chapter so you can honestly skip this if you so please. Story will pick up next chapter.**

"Is she dead yet?" A voice above Tori whispered. "Hello~, kid can you hear me?"

Tori's black eyes fluttered open when she felt her cheeks being pulled painfully apart. She yelled out, "Hey, stop that hurts! Ah, let go of me!"

Suddenly a hand was slapped over her mouth and Tori looked over to notice the hand belonged to a young boy. The boy slowly removed his hand from Tori's mouth before glaring at her and placing his hands on his hips.

"What's the big idea, kid, you're trying to get me in trouble?" The boy demanded.

"Why do you keep calling me a kid, I bet I'm older than you," Tori scrunched up her nose at him only making the boy scoff.

"Please, I'm seven and you're four. You're just a baby."

"How do you know my age?" Tori wondered.

"Because I can read people," the boy lied with a wide smile on his face.

"Seriously?" Tori beamed at him. "Wow, can you teach me how to do it?!"

"I was lying you idiot," the boy shouted before slamming his fist down on Tori's head causing her to yell. "Stop yell-"

"My goodness, Beat, what are you doing in here?" A nurse came charging in through the door. "This young girl is very hurt, you should not be in here!"

"What happened to you anyways?" Beat murmured to Tori.

"Out!" The nurse demanded while shooing Beat of the room.

"How did I get here?" Tori asked the nurse as she checked her temperature.

"You and some others were brought in last night," she answered.

"Well, where are my parents?"

"They're upstairs. We had to separate you from them because you're too young for the main hospital. I'll call them down for you."

 _Oh man, Mama is going to be so mad at me. I mean, I came home yesterday and barely said four words to her! And who knows if Daddy is still alive because she might have had killed him by now!_

Tori was soon pulled from her thoughts when her hospital door was flung open and her mother leaped twenty feet to get Tori to crush her head in her bosom.

"Oh, my sweet angel! You're finally awake!" Chi-Chi cheered while continuing to crush Tori into her.

"Easy, Chi-Chi, you're gonna kill her," Goku chuckled softly.

"Goku, you almost let our daughter die fighting those stupid aliens, I don't want to hear anything about killing!" Chi-Chi hissed at her husband.

"Mama, you're squeezing me too hard," Tori whined, squirming in her mother's hold.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Chi-Chi wondered before placing Tori back on the bed. "Anything hurting?"

"Nah, I feel fine," Tori admitted as she casually scratched the back of her head.

"Good, then you can start on your homework that you missed over last year," Chi-Chi told her just as she slammed tons of heavy books down on Tori's bed enough to make the toddler jump at the impact.

"Ah, Mama-"

"No buts, Tori. You want to be smart and be a great scholar, don't you?" Chi-Chi said while waving a finger. "It starts now, sweetie. Plus, you can't do anything anyhow, so you might as well be studying."

"Yes ma'am," Tori murmured and picked up the first book on top of the stack to start reading.

It hadn't been more than two hours since she started reading on the human body when her mother left the room to go fetch the three of them lunch, which would take awhile because of the amount her father ate alone. This gave Tori the time to do what she pleased until her mother came back to enforce her studying. It was no secret that Tori hated studying, she was too much like her father. However, unlike her father, she was actually book smart and chooses not to apply herself in her studies.

Tori wondered if she could find Beat somehow and play with him but it seemed unlikely because there were at least two hundred kids in the pediatric wing alone. And she didn't get a good feel of his signal so sensing him down was out of the question. So the best option was for her to go and find him.

The young girl turned to look at her father who was sleeping soundly in the chair next to her bed, which gave her the chance to sneak out of the room; not that her father would have stopped her anyways but still.

Tori turned down every hallway and peered into every room trying to find Beat while also trying to dodge all the nurses and doctors that littered the hallways. She was surprised no one had asked what she was doing out of bed with all the bandages she was dressed in. Tori smiled to herself when she finally came across Beat's room, and she ducked inside just in time a female doctor walked by.

"What are you doing in here, you stupid baby?" Beat put down his comic and looked at Tori with an irritated face.

"Play with me," she demanded with a nonchalant voice.

Beat simply stared at her before saying, "You're lucky I just finished my comic book. Fine, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Tori shrugged lightly. For the life of her Tori couldn't figure out why she was acting so _girly_ with him. It was something about Beat that made her feel funny and want to follow him around. "What do you want to do?"

"Mm, let's go get some pudding from the cafeteria," Beat said and jumped out of his bed.

"I thought we weren't allowed to go to the cafeteria, what if we get in trouble?" _Ugh, where's my sense of adventure?! He probably thinks of me more of a baby now! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Well, if you can't handle it, stay here," Beat simply told her while walking out of the room, but Tori wanted to follow him. She just wanted to stay and be with the seven year old. All day actually.

"No, I'm coming," Tori ran slowly to catch up with him. "Let's just be back before my Mama comes back with my lunch."

"Don't worry, kid. This won't take very long," Beat smirked at her just as the two of them walked inside the elevator.

Once the two of them were downstairs, Beat pulled Tori close to him while leaning on the wall trying to be discrete. The two of them peered inside the bustling cafeteria and smiled at their target: a cart filled with nothing but vanilla and chocolate pudding cups! Tori, too eager to wait, charged forward to grab herself first a chocolate pudding cup then a vanilla cup to save for later.

 _Amateur,_ Beat thought with a shake of his head before he tucked himself into a ball and rolled towards the cart. Tori was sitting peacefully on top of the cart until she felt Beat slowly begin to push on it.

"Hey, Beat what are you doing?" Tori wondered loud enough to draw in some stares.

"Get away from those pudding cups!" The head chef demanded as he saw Beat trying to take the cart. "Right now!"

"Busted," Beat simply said before he used all his force to push the cart to full speed nearly throwing Tori off in the process.

"Whoa! Beat, slow down or I'm gonna choke on my pudding!" Tori whined with a mouth full of chocolate pudding. She was barely holding on, rolling on top of the cart, until she was forced to wrap her tail around one of the legs of the cart.

"You'll have plenty of pudding to choke on when we get back to my room," Beat replied smartly. He quickly rolled the two of them into the nearest open elevator at enough speeds to slam Tori and the cart against the elevator wall.

"My shoulder!" Tori cried out but Beat wasn't listening because he was trying to get the elevator to close before the head chef, a nurse, and a doctor could get inside with them. Any other day she would be fine but because of her injuries everything had the potential to hurt her. "You're gonna kill me!"

"Well, you're the one who wanted to play," Beat shrugged.

"Play, not become dead!" Tori clarified.

Beat said nothing as the elevator door dinged open and he quickly led the two of them to his room and shut the door closed.

It was less than thirty minutes later when the two of them managed to eat 90% of the pudding cart before the both of them started to nurse food bellies. Tori smiled contently while looking outside at the sunny atmosphere. Her smiled increased as she sat up to look at Beat and exclaimed, "Let's go outside."

Beat looked at her simply but just as easily turned his head back to the toy robot he was playing with. "No," he responded.

"What?" Tori blinked, fearing that he was beginning to like her less. "Why not?"

"Because I'm sick," he responded lamely.

Tori kind of understood what he was saying about being sick but not the severity. He looked perfectly fine to her but she guessed it was a simply cold, so Tori grabbed his hand and dragged towards the window.

"Hey, I just said I don't want to go outside!" Beat yelled at her while trying to wrench his arm out of her clutches only to find it to be an iron grip.

"I'm gonna show you something really cool and fun!" She cheesed up at him. "Just you wait. We're gonna go for a ride around the city. Nimbus!"

Before Beat could even ask how they were going to ride around the city, he was utterly surprised when a yellow cloud came flying down to where it was in front of them both. Tori led him onto the yellow cloud and before Beat could speak, he was cut off again when the cloud took off at an alarming speed.

Beat looked at Tori with a terrified look as she seemed to enjoy all the loops and sudden turns they were doing. _Man, this girl is crazy,_ Beat thought with a sweat drop. _She'll probably kill me first before my sickness will._

As they were nearing back to the hospital at a fast rate, Beat looked down and noticed something brown sticking out from Tori's hospital gown what looked to be a monkey's tail. Beat reached down to grab the tail and instantly regretted it when the two of them begin to free fall. Tori knew that Beat had grabbed her tail the minute she felt her body fell limp causing her to fall off of Nimbus.

"Ah, Tori! Get up, we're gonna crash!" Beat screeched in fright, tightening his hold on her tail.

Tori was about almost unconscious until she felt the two of them slam into something hard. Fearing the worst and that she had killed Beat, Tori summoned the strength to open her eyes to notice that both Beat and her were still floating in midair but didn't know what had stopped them from crashing to their doom. She looked up to notice that her father was tenderly holding Beat while she hung from Beat's hand limply.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Beat repeated in a whisper while looking at the man who was holding him in a bridal position.

"There you are, you little rascal," Goku smiled down at her. "Your mom's back with lunch, and I'm betting that telling her you went to the restroom is only going to work so long, so we might want to get back soon."

Goku turned back to the young boy that he had in his arms and smiled. "I'm surprised you're still alive. Honestly, you must be one strong kid if you're playing with Tori. She can be a bit clumsy."

Tori blushed at Goku's words before jumping back on Nimbus who was floating next to them while Goku took Beat back to his room. She quickly jumped back into her room through the window and into her bed right in time for her mother to come back with heaps of warm food in her arms.

"Look at my baby, being a good student," Chi-Chi smiled at her with pride. "I bet you're hungry. I got your favorite."

 _You don't even know the half of it, Mama._ "I'm not that hungry, I'll eat it later," Tori told her while holding her food belly self consciously.

"What?" Chi-Chi gasped. Tori was _always_ hungry! She even brought her favorite, which only made Chi-Chi more worried than she already was. "Baby, are you feeling okay?!"

"I'm fine, Ma-"

"Nurse! Someone hurry, my daughter is dying!" Chi-Chi shouted from the rooftops outside of Tori's room.

Tori shook her head at watching her mother scramble in absolute shambles.


	12. Chapter 12: Planet Namek

"Namek?" Tori repeated with a mouthful of noodles in her mouth. "Is that the planet where Piccolo and his people are from?"

"Yes," Krillin smiled at her. "We figured that since Earth has dragon balls then Namek must have them because it's Piccolo's and Kami's home planet. So in a about a week or so, we're going to take Kami's old spaceship here on Earth and fly to Namek."

"Ooh, I wanna go!" Tori declared, finally finishing her noodles after one last slurp.

"Absolutely not," Chi-Chi butted in but still didn't look up from her sewing together Tori a gi.

"B-But why not?" Tori stuttered. She wasn't completely surprised at her mother's respond but it couldn't hurt to try.

"You're already a year behind on your school work and you want to miss _more?_ I think not, young lady."

"B-But Piccolo-"

"Tori, I said no," Chi-Chi said sternly and left no more room for argument.

Tori lowered her head as she felt all the eyes in the room on her, but her father's who was asleep in a chair next to her. The young girl got up immediately from her bed, tears brimming in her eyes, and left the room to go anywhere but there. She just needed to get away.

 **TIME SKIP**

It had been two weeks since Tori found out that her father, Bulma, and Krillin were going to planet Namek and two weeks of complete sulking for the toddler. Today was the day that the three of them were going into space, and her mother at least allowed her to go see them off but Tori was being too stubborn to even go. So right now she was forced to stay in her room all by herself while her mother went to Master Roshi's place to watch Goku go off to Namek.

Tori had stunned herself at how headstrong she was being at not going to Master Roshi's house to watch her father go off into space considering the fact that she got separation anxiety pretty easily when she was away from him for too long. Last year training with Piccolo was the absolute _worse_ for her, and she cried every other night for the first six months of her training. It wasn't like she didn't equally love her mother, she cried for her as well but not as much. She was just more of a daddy's girl.

The young girl slammed down the book she had in her hands to tightly grip the sheets she was lying under. Tori knew she had to go to Namek to help bring Piccolo back because she wouldn't feel right if she didn't help bring him back. The only problem was figuring out a way to get on the ship without anyone knowing she was on board.

 _No way am I just staying in this hospital bed while everyone goes off to Namek! I'm mostly healed up anyhow so I should be fine. And even if I'm not...it beats staying in this hospital room all day._

Tori quickly searched through her bag that her mother had brought from their house. Inside, Tori was looking for the gi that she had convinced her mother to make for her while she was in the hospital. How she had managed to get her mother to agree to make her a martial arts gi after Chi-Chi promised that Tori wouldn't be participating in in fighting events as long as Tori lived was beyond her.

The young girl quickly pulled out a blue sleeveless shirt and a yellow sleeveless undershirt, blue pants with a yellow karate belt tied to her front, and yellow tape wrapped around the bottom of her shins that lead to her black, low-top fighting shoes. Lastly, Tori quickly tied a large yellow ribbon in her hair to secure her ponytail before calling Nimbus and taking off towards Kame House.

Tori knew that if she didn't take Nimbus that Krillin and her father were going to sense her, but she also knew that there was a great chance that she would be spotted on the yellow cloud. She was completely out of options but riding on Nimbus seemed to be the best idea to get her to hide on the spaceship without them noticing. Luckily for her, when she arrived on the island, all of the adults were inside chatting it up. Tori quickly dismissed Nimbus before landing near the leg of the spaceship, looking up at it in awe. It was a huge spaceship in the shape of a sphere with enough room to carry at least ten people, but the four of them would do nicely.

Tori gasped lightly when she noticed the adults about to exit the house, so Tori quickly jumped up into the open spaceship. She jumped into an overhead apartment and closed the door behind it shut just in time to hear Krillin, Bulma, and her father load up into the spaceship. _Okay, I only have to stay here until everyone falls asleep. Then when they're all out, I can get the food I need and come back to hibernating in this space,_ Tori thought to herself, self consciously nodding to herself at the plan.

What felt like weeks but couldn't be more than a few hours dragged on before Tori didn't hear the slightest of sounds coming from the main room of the ship. Tori smiled to herself before exiting the overhead compartment with a loud _bam_. The slamming of the compartment door startled Tori herself causing the girl to squeal. Bulma, who Tori thought had fell asleep with everyone else, swiveled around in her pilot seat to stare at Tori in fright.

"I..." Tori began with her heart racing in her chest, "I thought you were asleep. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Tori?! What are you doing here? H-How did you even get inside. When-" Bulma started in hysterics.

"I snuck in and hid while you guys were inside Kame House," Tori whispered. "So, why aren't you asleep?"

"I should be the one asking the questions, kid!" Bulma shouted before her eyes left Tori to look behind her. "Just in time, Goku. We have a surprise guest."

"Tori?" Krillin gasped as he came up to stand beside Goku. "So that's why you were yelling, huh, Bulma?"

"Well, she scared me!" Bulma defended herself. "That's it, we're going back to earth."

"No!" Tori found herself shouting, surprising herself in the process.

"What? Chi-Chi will kill all of us if we don't take you back!"

"So, let's not go back! Please, Bulma?"

"Look, I don't care if you have to hold your breath and fly through the vacuum of space to get to earth, but you're going back!"

"I said no!"

Bulma sighed irritability, knowing that she was losing this fight with a four year old. She turned to Goku, brows scrunched together in anger and said, "Goku, aren't you going to say anything? She's your daughter."

"What do you want me to do? She's already made up her mind on going," Goku shrugged nonchalantly.

"For cry sakes, Goku, you're her father! Aren't you worried about Chi-Chi?" Bulma questioned.

"Well, it'll be a while before we have to deal with her, so no," Goku smiled.

Bulma found herself sighing once more. "Fine. But I will _not_ be near the two of you when we return to earth, Chi-Chi will have both of your heads."

Tori and Goku looked at each other and gave the other the famous cheesy grin as the two of them thought about what would probably happen to them when they returned to earth. _It'll be totally worth it,_ Tori thought.

Time had passed along fairly quickly and before they knew it, the four of them were in Namek's atmosphere. Bulma instructed them to all strap into their seats but Tori remained standing in the corner of the ship stubbornly, insisting that she couldn't get hurt. Krillin and Goku slightly smiled but they saw the fight about to occur between the girls, and the two were surprised that Bulma didn't say a word to the toddler. Bulma simply began to lower them down into the atmosphere.

If Tori didn't regret arguing with Bulma about being in strapped in a seat, she sure did a few seconds later when she began to smack around the spaceship like a pinball. Tori felt herself going dizzy as she slammed into every corner and into the floor and ceiling, and she couldn't be happier when she landed with a thud in Goku's lap. Tori didn't even notice when the ship landed because she was still dizzy and out of it when she was being tossed around the ship. It took her a minute to get back oriented.

Jumping out of Goku's lap, Tori went over to the window to peer out at her surroundings.

"Whoa," Tori simply breathed as she examined the beautiful planet before her.

"Guys, welcome to planet Namek," Bulma smiled at them all.

 _Piccolo, I'm going to bring you back to life, I swear it! Even if it costs me my life._


	13. Chapter 13: Trouble on Namek

**Hey guys! I decided that now would probably be a good time to share everyone's power levels so you'll have a good idea on what they're up against. These aren't exactly like the power levels from the show but close enough. I'll do more of these when their power levels start increasing.**

 **Tori- 2,000**

 **Krillin- 3,500**

 **Goku- 18,000**

 **Vegeta- 25,000**

 **Cui- 18,000**

 **Dodoria- 22,000**

 **Zarbon- 24,000**

 **Zarbon(Transformed)- 28,000**

 **Frieza(1st Form)- 500,000**

Tori stood outside out of the spaceship with Goku and Krillin, staring at the green and bluish horizon that was planet Namek. Bulma was yelling at all of them something about not knowing the pressure of the atmosphere and being crushed like bugs. She wasn't really listening and tried to block it out as much as possible so she could enjoy the scenery more.

"Wow, this place is so nice!" Tori exclaimed while looking over at the three adults. "I would rather take my time gathering the dragon balls so we'll be on the planet longer.

Tori was smiling at them but stopped when she saw that her father and Krillin weren't returning the smile. Were they mad that she came along after all? "Daddy, Krillin, what's wrong?"

Goku didn't say anything and turned his head to the horizon while Krillin cursed under his breath and threw his baseball cap to the ground. Tori frowned at the both of them and asked again, "What's wrong?"

"T-Those power levels," Krillin gasped.

 _Power levels?_ , Tori wondered, raising a brow. Tori concentrated as hard as she could to try to feel out the power levels that her father and Krillin were feeling, and when she finally detected them, she gasped. _That power! It's so far away but it still can be felt!_

"We're in trouble," Krillin began. "Those power levels are no joke. It looks like we're not the only ones looking for the dragon balls.

"What do you mean?" Bulma intervened.l, suddenly feeling alert. "Those could just be the Namekians! _"_

"No, King Kai said that the people of Namek are peaceful people. Their strength wouldn't feel this evil."

"So what are we doing to do?" Tori looked up at Goku. If her father was scared then it must be serious.

Goku was about to answer but he turned away from looking at the horizon to looking over their heads to see two men floating above them. Tori flipped her head above to look the men who were dressed in Saiyan armor and had blasters attached to their hands.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The purple one cackled.

"I think Lord Frieza would be thrilled to hear that we took care of pests who were going to interfere with him getting what he wants," the blue one smiled.

"I won't allow you to hurt my friends!" Goku said seriously, eyes narrowed at both men.

"Please, you couldn't handle us with power levels of," the blue one paused to check his scouter, "5! You hold no threat to us."

"Dad, let me handle these two," Tori stepped in front of Goku in a defensive stance.

"I think you're a little over your head there, squirt," the purple alien laughed but instantly stopped when he saw her tail and hair began to sways. "I-Is that was tail?! The kid's a saiyan! We have to go tell lord Frieza!"

Just as the two aliens begin to fly away, Tori flash-stepped in front of them and karate chopped the purple on the neck before performing a roundhouse kick to the green one's face, dropping them both instantly. Tori landed on the ground next to her fellow earthlings just as the two aliens crashed into the water simultaneously. _Man, I wish there were more bad guys that weak on this planet over the other energies I'm feeling,_ Tori thought. _We're so toast._

Tori was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to miss the powerful beings rushing towards them and had to be grabbed by Krillin to drag her towards the nearest cave while Goku grabbed Bulma. Tori threw her back up against the wall just in time for the beings to fly across where they were hiding, and she tried her hardest to blend in with the wall she was against.

Goku looked over at his daughter as she held her trembling tail and her eyes were shut tight. _Maybe I should have left her at home,_ Goku thought. _She's scared to death._ Once the enemies had passed over their cave, Goku walked over to Tori before kneeling down in front of her. He laid his hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump slightly and open her eyes, and said, "Tori, there's no need to be frightened. I'm going to protect you, okay?"

Tori looked at her father's confident smile and nodded her head. "O-Okay."

"I think we should head out and really see what's going on here," Krillin said while shrugging off his backpack and handing it to Bulma. "Ready, Goku?"

"You bet!" Goku smirked and the two of them were about to take off until Tori pulled on Goku's pants. "What is it, Tori?"

"I wanna go with you, Daddy," Tori told him. Goku was going to tell her no until she interrupted. "'M not afraid anymore, you said you were going to protect me. Please?"

Goku sighed softly but he knew that Tori was too stubborn for her own good, so he decided to let her go with them. "Okay. Do you think you can keep up with me and Krillin?"

"Yup!" She declared, throwing a fist in the air.

"Good, then let's get going," Goku smiled at her.

Tori ran behind her father and Krillin as they began to jump from island to island so that no one could see them coming with their scouters. The three of them soon found their way to the top of a hill, crouching to watch what was happening below them in a small village. Down below them was a namekian village who were currently being attacked and interrogated by the foreigners. The foreigners stood in front of a Namekian village leader and two small children. Even at the what was going on, Tori also showed interests in the large dragon balls that were nested between the arms of a pink and green man who both had two balls each.

"Check out the size of those things," Krillin whistled and Goku simply nodded.

Tori was so concerned on the dragon balls that she missed the pink man effortlessly killed the Namekian village elder. The young girl gasped when she heard the groans of the dying Namekians and saw them crumble to the ground, instantly igniting rage in her. Goku looked over at her, noticing her constantly rising power level, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Calm down, kiddo. We don't want them to know we're here," Goku explained softly.

"But I can't just sit here and watch this! We have to do something!" Tori grumbled.

"You're father is right, Tori," Krillin said. "We have to be patient."

 _Patient my butt,_ Tori rolled her eyes will breathing in and out heavily in an effort to get her power under control but gave up on it after the next thing she saw. The pink man blasted a child Namekian to death. Tori lost all of her control and jumped up in the air before fleeing down to the village to drop kick the pink alien into the ground.

Tori stood in front of the small, even smaller than her, Namekian child in a protective manner while the rest of the aliens stared at her in awe. But the horned alien sitting in a weird seat looked the most surprise.

"Does that kid really have a tail or am I just seeing things?" The green one gasped.

Tori heard the pink alien groan in pain as he began to shake himself out of the debris, and she took that as a sign to get out of there before she got pummeled. As quickly as she could, Tori grabbed the Namekian child and fled through flight as fast as she could away from where they were.

"That was a Saiyan!" The green one shouted. "Dodoria, get your lay bum up and go after that kid!"

"Zarbon, you're not gonna bark orders at me like I'm under you!" Dodoria, the pink one, argued back.

"One of you just go after that Saiyan!" The leader of them shouted.

"Y-Yes, Lord Frieza," Dodoria stuttered before flying after Tori and the Namekian child.

"She couldn't have been alive when Planet Vegeta exploded and the only other Saiyan alive was Vegeta. She must belong to him," Zarbon told his leader Frieza.

"I don't care who the kid belongs to, I just want her head. I will not allow for another Saiyan to live. Period!" Frieza bellowed.


	14. Chapter 14: Dodoria's Attack

Goku gasped and got up immediately when he saw Dodoria fly after Tori, no doubt giving chase. "Oh no, he's going after Tori. Come on, Krillin we have to go after them!"

Krillin sighed as he watched his best friend fly in the direction his kid went in. "I swear, Goku..." Krillin trailed off before following Goku as well.

Tori held onto the Namekian closely to her as his back was pressed up against her chest. "Hey, what's your name?" She asked, flying at high speeds.

"Dende," he simply answered.

"I'm Tori!" The young girl cheesed. "Are you okay?"

"Um-"

Dende cut himself off when he felt himself twist in Tori's arms as she dodged the ki blast Dodoria was sending after them. Tori quickly looked over her shoulder to see Dodoria gaining up on them and fast. _He's gaining pretty fast on us! I could duck somewhere and hide, but I need to do it fast because he's tail-distance from me!_ Tori tried to speed up as fast as she could but it was too late when Dodoria decided to shoot another ki wave at them but this time it scorched Tori in the back.

Goku gasped when he saw Tori spiraling down towards the ground with her back in flames. As quickly as he could, Goku used his Kaio Ken attack for a quick burst of speed to drop kick Dodoria into the water. While still in the Kaio Ken form, he sped up once more to catch Dende and Tori before they slammed themselves against the ground, and he balanced them under both of his arms. The father looked down and examined the damage the ki blast had down to Tori and noticed that her back was bleeding profusely.

Tori grumbled as she felt her back stinging and could even smell her own flesh burning from the ki blast. She was fluttering between a conscious and unconscious state until they were once again flying but this time she was in the arms of her father. Tori was going to let herself fall unconscious and stop fighting it until she once again felt Dodoria's energy on them and was too curious on what the next move was going to be to do it.

"Goku, I know you want to stay and fight this guy but maybe we should head back to the cave so Tori could heal a bit and we can think of another plan of action," Krillin reasoned to his best friend.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Goku looked to Krillin. "But how do we lose this guy, he's too fast."

"I think I have an idea," Krillin smirked before he began to fly backwards to look at Dodoria. He placed two fingers to each side of his temples and shouted, "Solar Flare!"

"Ah, my eyes!" Dodoria screeched and stopped flying immediately.

"Good one, Krillin! Now, let's hurry back to where Bulma is located," Goku said.

Once the four of them landed near the cave, Goku lowered Dende to the ground but continued to cradle Tori in his arms. She had already passed out as soon as they had all landed on the ground.

"I can heal her," Dende simply said.

Goku smiled at him before lowering himself down to Dende's height with Tori still in his hands, and then Dende used his special abilities to heal the burn on Tori's back. Not only did he healed her burn but he also fixed her clothes, instantly waking the girl up. Tori tossed and turned until she was turned over facing Goku face to face and he sat her down on the ground.

Goku placed his hand on her head and said, "You really gave me a scare, sweetheart."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Tori chuckled lowly. "But what happened, I totally feel fine now."

"He healed you!" Krillin said while pointing to Dende.

"Wow, thanks, Dende," Tori smiled while shaking his and up and down quickly and excitedly.

"So, your name is Dende, huh?" Krillin asked. "How are you feeling?"

Dende shrugged for an answer while keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Well, let's go inside. I'm starving!" Goku shouted while heading inside, Tori hot on his trail.

Dodoria had been flying around for at least ten minutes searching for the Earthlings but with no luck. He had considered blowing up the surface area of about two hundred miles but that thought immediately left his head just in case he accidentally blew up a dragon ball. He was about to give up and head back to where Frieza and Zarbon were until Vegeta showed up in his path of flight, an arrogant smirk evident on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the prince himself," Dodoria sneered. "I had the honor in running into your brat today and she gave me a run for my money."

"My brat?" Vegeta questioned, brows furrowing. "What the hell are you talking about you pink lard?"

"That little girl with a tail which means she's a Saiyan. You're the only one alive so she has to be yours."

Vegeta tsked in anger as an image of the young saiyan hybrid popped up in his head. "Trust me, that little brat isn't mine. But you saw the kid here? On Namek?"

"Yeah, along with some cueball and a man with in a bright orange jumpsuit," Dodoria explained.

 _Unbelievable! That earthling, Kakarot, and his brat is here on this planet looking for the dragon balls! Well, at least I'll be able to kill them here without having to travel back to that dusty planet,_ Vegeta thought, his scowl turning into a smirk. "Well, if it truly isn't my lucky day. After I deal with you, I'll go handle those freaks."

"Don't get cocky, Vegeta," Dodoria grumbled. "Just because you were able to defeat Cui doesn't mean I'll be easy like him."

Vegeta tsked before simply raising is his hand up to blast a hole straight through Dodoria's chest, killing him instantly. The Saiyan prince smirked and said, "Now, I can sense several Namekian power levels. Maybe there's a dragon ball I can 'borrow'." Vegeta laughed to himself just as he began to fly in the other direction.

The earthlings rested soundly in the capsule house that was located inside the cave. After they all ate a big lunch, except for Dende, the Saiyans and earthlings alike all passed out after getting the itis. Tori laid comfortably on top of Goku's chest who was snoring away on the couch. Krillin slept on the floor with his feet up in the air not far from Bulma's face who was sleeping on the other end of the couch. However, Tori found herself jumping out of her sleep when she felt at least one hundred Namekian power levels drop to zero meaning that they were dead.

Tori stood up Goku's chest which in turn caused Goku to start stirring awake. The young girl fell clumsily off her father's chest and on top of Krillin, waking the monk in the process who kicked Bulma in the face. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" Bulma demanded in an angry tone.

"Yeah, what gives, Tori?" Krillin said drowsily while gently lifting Tori off of him and placing her on the ground.

"Don't you feel that?" Tori murmured just as she got up and ran outside to stare off into the distance. She could feel the others hot on her trail but she didn't care.

"Now that your mention it, I can't feel anymore power levels coming that direction anymore," Goku commented.

"My people!" Dende cried out as he dropped to his knees in tears.

"And I only feel one power level coming from over there and it's Vegeta's," Tori growled out through gritted teeth. "That monster!"

"Tori, don't," Goku warned as he saw her beginning to take off.

"Then you go!" Tori found herself yelling at her father shocking everyone even herself. "We can't just sit back and let this happen!"

"Don't worry," Goku said nonchalantly. "We'll revive all the Namekians with the dragon balls on earth once we wish Piccolo and Kami back to life."

Tori simply frowned. The way things were going right now I didn't seem like they would even to get their hands on a single dragon ball.


	15. Chapter 15: A Touch-and-Go Situation

**A/N: Okay, so I already posted this chapter before but I accidentally posted it as Chapter 14 when it should've been Chapter 15. I left out an entire chapter! I fixed it so if you read this chapter before, make sure to go back and read the chapter before this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

Dende looked between the distraught earthlings and whimpered, "Please tell me why you guys are here? Why have you arrived on my planet?"

Tori looked up finally and looked at Dende. "We have two Namekians where we're from and they're both connected, so if one dies they both die. One of them created a set of dragon balls for our world but some bad men came to our world and killed a lot of our friends and including one of our Namekians which took away the dragon balls. We came here to Namek to hopefully use your dragon balls to wish our friends back to life."

"Oh, that makes sense," Dende nodded.

"But it doesn't matter now because those bad men have five dragon balls and I'm pretty sure Vegeta has one now when he killed everyone in that village," Tori mumbled lamely. "We don't even know where the last dragon ball is."

"I do," Dende spoke up. "He's the oldest Namekian there is and gave birth to all the Namekians."

"Really?!" Tori yelled in excitement before grabbing Dende's hands. "You gotta take us to him!"

"O-Okay," Dende stuttered.

Tori was about to take off with Dende until Goku grabbed the back of her gi. Tori looked up at her father who was smiling down at her. "Let Krillin and I go, Tori. You stay here and watch Bulma. It's an important job, okay? There are bad guys everywhere so promise me you'll keep her safe."

"I promise," Tori sighed while lowering her head.

"That's my girl," Goku smiled and ruffled her hair.

Tori sat in the grass by Bulma's feet as she watched Krillin, Goku, and Dende take to the sky. She hated that she couldn't go with them but someone did have to watch and make sure Blma was going to be okay. _But why did it have to be me,_ Tori thought with a small pout. _Whatever, I think I'll just continue with my nap._ And with that Tori stood up and went back into the cave to resume her nap.

Goku, Krillin, and Dende were flying at a slow pace to Guru's place in an attempt in trying not to be caught by Vegeta and the rest of the goons on this planet. Krillin, while holding Dende, looked over to his best friend and noticed how deep in thought he was; which was out of character for him.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Krillin asked. "You seemed to be in thought. What gives?"

"Just worried about Tori," Goku said softly.

"What for?" Krillin blinked. "Piccolo trained her pretty well. She's a strong kid; she can hold her own."

"I don't doubt her strength, Krillin. She's just four, a little girl. _My_ little girl," Goku murmured the last part to himself.

Krillin chuckled and shook his head. "Man, having a kid makes you sound completely different. You're all protective and stuff. But I guess that's what it means to be a parent, huh, Goku?"

Tori sneezed roughly as she sat up from her nap and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She grabbed her belt and tied it around her waist before going back outside where Bulma was still sitting.

"Hey, kiddo," Bulma greeted her with a smile.

"How long have I've been sleep?" The young girl mumbled while still rubbing her eyes.

"Not that long," Bulma answered. "Hey, come take a look at this."

Tori walked over to Bulma and looked down at the dragon radar that Bulma had in her hands. That's when Tori noticed six dragon balls clustered together and one dragon ball all on its on. "Whoa, I think you found the last dragon ball! I'll go get it!"

"Wait," Bulma grabbed the little girl's wrist. "What about the bad guys? If I let you leave right now and you don't come back, Goku will never forgive me!"

Tori snickered and smiled. "Don't worry, Bulma, I'll be okay. I don't feel any power levels coming that direction so I'll be okay. I'll be back pretty soon."

And with that, Tori took the dragon radar from Bulma's hands and took to the skies. _If Krillin and my dad get the other dragon ball, we'll definitely be able to keep those bad men from getting their wish!,_ Tori thought. It took her about twenty minutes to reach the deserted dragon ball only to find out why it was by itself.

There in the once vibrant village was bodies upon bodies of Namekians laying all over the place. Tori looked down and scrunched her fingers into a tight fist. "Vegeta, you monster...I hate you." As quick as she could, Tori blew holes into the ground and buried all the Namekians before grabbing the dragon ball and dipping out of that place.

Tori was flying back with the dragon ball in her hands, a smile on her face as she was happy that she and her friends had finally managed to get their hands on one. She was so blinded by her happiness that she missed Vegeta's high power level heading straight towards her.

The young girl gasped as the saiyan came into view, instantly stopping in front of her. She noticed the dragon ball in his hands and gasped just as her body instantly became tense as she clutched the dragon ball in front of her with her hands.

"V-Vegeta," she gasped.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little runt," he smirked

"Wh-Where did you get that dragon ball?" Tori wondered.

"I just left from seeing the cue ball and the bimbo," Vegeta cackled

"Did you hurt my friends?" Tori demanded.

Vegeta was surprised at the small spike in her power level but it was still nothing to him. "No, but I could go do that if you would like. Where did you by happen to get that dragon ball, hmm?"

The way Tori began to stutter gave him his answer. He was pretty sure that he had the four star ball, so how the hell did she find it? Tori turned instantly and began to fly away until Vegeta flashed in front of her, kicking her under the chin. The young girl immediately let go of the ball as she floated upwards before quickly regained composure of her body and hit a backflip.

Tori self-consciously rubbed under her chin in an attempt to rub the pain away. She knew she couldn't beat Vegeta so all she needed to do was get away from him. However, judging on the angry look he had on his face, it seemed like that wasn't at option either. Even if he wasn't so angry and wanted to kill her, Tori knew that she couldn't out fly him because his power and speed increased ten folds since they landed on Namek.

:"Now you're going to tell me," Vegeta began, "how you found that dragon ball!"

Tori simply tensed and prepared for his incoming attack. It was at this time that she was glad that she stuffed the dragon radar inside her pants and used her belt to secure it against her hip. Hopefully it wouldn't fall out while she was fighting or she and the radar are goners. _Not like I'm not a goner as it is. Vegeta is gonna kill me!_ Tori thought.

"Answer me!" He roared before vanishing quickly. Tori looked around frantically to try to see where Vegeta was before he flashed in front of her and headbutted Tori. Tori cried out as her back slid against the ground beneath her.

 _Okay, if I'm going out, I'm going out with a fight,_ Tori thought just before firing a ki blast in his direction. Vegeta quickly and easily deflected the ki blast away from him just before he kicked Tori up into the air. The girl grabbed the leg that was lodged into stomach and begin to swing Vegeta around until she had enough momentum to launch him far enough.

Using her fast speed, Tori flash stepped to Vegeta and focused more than half of her ki into her left fist to punch Vegeta as hard as she could in the face. The prince cried out in pain and was thrown in the opposite direction by the punch itself. Tori was there to meet Vegeta and flew under his body to donkey kick him high into the sky.

 _That really took a lot out of me,_ Tori thought as she landed on the ground heaving. Vegeta landed a few feet away from the young girl, an evident scowl on the Saiyan's face as he simply stared down Tori.

"I've had enough of you," Vegeta bit out at Tori just as he charged up a ki blast. Tori simply stood there and waited for his next move because she knew that if she tried to out run him it wasn't going to end very well.

Vegeta fired the ki blast, and Tori simply braced for impact. But when it didn't come, Tori opened her eyes to see something rather someone blocking her view.


	16. Chapter 16: Tori's New Power

"Daddy, wh-what are you doing here?" Tori whimpered, clutching the dragon ball even closer to her small body.

"Get out of here right now, Tori," Goku told her seriously.

"But what about you, you aren't strong enough to withstand him by yourself," Tori said, tail wavering behind her. "Let me-"

"I won't tell you again, leave!" Goku shouted at her causing Tori to jump.

Tori nodded and begin to fly away immediately, dragon ball securely in her hands. Goku turned back to Vegeta and narrowed his eyes at him. "I won't let you hurt my daughter again. Over my dead body."

"Well, then," Vegeta smirked at Goku. "I can easily make that happen."

Tori sniffled and wiped her nose as she flew back to where she first left Bulma. She felt bad for leaving her father there to fight Vegeta but deep down she knew there was nothing for her do except get in the way.

Tori touched down easily in front of Bulma and Krillin. Krillin noticed the long look on Tori's face and asked, "What's wrong there, kiddo?"

"Daddy is fighting Vegeta," Tori said sullenly. "And Vegeta is a lot stronger since we fought him on Earth somehow, and I'm scared for my Daddy."

"That's great!" Killin smiled causing Tori to scowl at him. "I mean with Vegeta distracted, I can get you to the Grand Elder without worrying about him."

"The Grand Elder, who's that and-" Tori was cut off when Krillin tucked her under his arm and flew at a fast rate towards the Grand Elder. "Whoa, Krillin, how did you get so fast?"

"That Grand Elder is amazing! He was able to unlock my hidden power by just putting his hand on my head."

"If he unlocks my power then we can help Daddy beat Vegeta! Faster, Krillin, faster!"

Goku heaved heavily as he held his bloody side tightly to try to stop himself from bleeding out. Vegeta had managed to hit him with a powerful ki blast and it almost ripped a hole into him if he didn't move at the last second so it could just skin him.

"This is just sad, Kakarot," Vegeta smirked. "But I guess you'll got out like a true Saiyan and die in battle."

"I won't let you get to my daughter and my friends!" Goku declared. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"That's not a problem."

Tori noticed that they had reached the tall mountain quite quickly and noted that Krillin's power level increased tremendously along with his confidence.

Dende was standing outside of the tall Namekian house along with a tall and strongly built Namekian. Dende quickly took Tori's hand once they settled on the ground and pulled her towards the inside of the rather large house.

Tori gasped slightly to herself when she noticed how big the oldest Namekian was. _He's huge! I guess I should show my respects to him,_ Tori thought to herself before bowing respectfully.

"This is another Earthling I was telling you about, Grand Elder," Dende said briefly

"Nice to meet you," Tori found herself bowing again. "My name is Tori."

"Tell me, little one," he began. "Why do you desire our dragon balls so much?"

"Well, a few months ago, my planet had Intruders to come to our Earth to use our dragon balls but they were killing my friends in the process. That man, and his boss, are on your planet to try to use the dragon balls to get immortality. My friends and my dad are trying to stop them."

"Ah, I see," his deep voice rumbled. "Come here, child, so I can unlock your potential."

Tori walked over to his outstretched hand and stood next to him before he lifted his larger hand to place on top of her hand. It reminded her of much of how her father would do the same to her but this hand felt a lot larger and had a different texture.

The next thing she knew, her power was surging upward, almost to where she couldn't control it. All this power was foreign to her and it was like the power didn't belong to her. _This...this is crazy!_

Tori stood still completely even after he was finished she couldn't believe it, she was now stronger than her father!

"I...thank you, Grand Elder!" Tori cheered. " I can definitely be more help now!"

"Wow, your energy feels amazing, Tori!" Dende admired causing Tori to grin at him.

"Now I'll be able to go help Daddy and-" Tori gasped when she felt a familiar power level speeding towards them. "Oh, no!"

Tori ran outside to see Krillin looking in the same direction as her, his fists balled up at his side.

"We...we were too late," Krillin cried out. "I'm so sorry, Tori."

Tori ignored Krillin's words and ignored Vegeta's power level heading straight towards them. She just had to focus. She refused to believe that she lost her father twice in a year. Tears found their way to her eyes despite them being closed as she continued to concentrate. _Daddy!_

She gasped and opened her eyes when she finally felt a faint detection of Goku's ki. Tori whipped around quickly to Dende who was coming out of the house along with the other Namekian. Tori cursed in her head before whipping back around to see Vegeta standing in front of them all in glory.

"Well, it seems like someone's got a power boost since the last time we've met," Vegeta mocked Tori but then frowned. _Something's different about her. And why is her power level steadily rising?_ Tori continued to let her power seep out in even amounts, surprising Vegeta even more.

Vegeta marched over to Tori and grabbed her by her gi to bring her up to his face and yelled, "How the hell did you get this strong?!" When Tori didn't answer, Vegeta threw her to the side but she bounced up immediately.

"Dende, my father only has a little bit of life left. Please, you have to heal him," Tori said while still eyeing Vegeta.

"R-Right," Dende nodded and took off with Vegeta following him. Krillin and Tori both flash stepped in front of Vegeta to intercept him.

"You may be stronger than us individually," Krillin started. "But even you Vegeta would have a difficult time defending the two of us."

"Make that three," Krillin and Tori looked passed Vegeta to see the Namekian float near them. "My name is Nail, I am the strongest Namekian there is. If you think I will let you hurt them, you are mistaken."

Vegeta scowled at all of them but his pride kept him from backing down. He began to charge at both Krillin and Tori but stopped mid charge once he felt five high power levels rushing towards the planet. "Where is the dragon ball that you took from me?"

"Why would I-" Krillin began but Vegeta grabbed him by the front of his gi.

"Do you not feel that?!" Vegeta bellowed in his face. "Those power levels?! If you don't give me the dragon balls so I can wish for immortality, Frieza will definitely get it now!"

"Hey, you're just trying to trick us so you can wish for immortality," Tori furrowed her brows up at him. "We're not falling for it!"

Tori stopped running her mouth to feel the five ki that was surely coming towards the planet, and based on what she could feel, they were in trouble.

"W-Who are they?"

Vegeta's scowl depended as he turned his head towards Tori and said:

"The Ginyu Force."

 **So I know that this only happens with full blood saiyans but every time Tori is in a near death experience, she will get a power boost. However, her power boost will be only a ½ of her power before, instead of 2x like Goku and Vegeta.**

 **And I know that a lot of you guys are thinking that this is not the original Dragon Ball Z story that we know and love. I don't want you guys to read the exact same story over again so I am altering it. I hope you guys are liking it! Let me know in reviews what you want to see changed in this story.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Ginyu Force

**New Power Levels**

 **Tori- 20,000**

 **Krillin- 35,000**

 **Vegeta- 40,000**

 **Guldo- 12,000**

 **Recoome- 50,000**

 **Burter- 60,000**

 **Jeice- 60,000**

 **Ginyu- 120,000**

 **Goku- 2**

 **(I know the power levels weren't that high but for the benefit of the book, we're going to use these)**

"The Ginyu Force?" Tori repeated with a blink. "Who are they?"

"They are a group of special elite warriors part of Frieza's army," Vegeta answered, sounding very hopeless.

"I'm guessing this Frieza guy is the man we must've saw when we were at the Namekian village, Tori," Krillin said. "That means we're in trouble."

"Yes, precisely. And if he had to call them in then that means we caused some trouble for him," Vegeta said. "Which is exactly why you need to tell me where the other dragon ball is!"

"We're not stupid, we won't do it!" Tori declared and Vegeta picked her up by the gi once more. "Let me go!"

"Tori, we might have to listen to him as crazy as it sounds," Krillin said solemnly.

"Fine, but why don't we wish Krillin or I to be immortal?" Tori suggested but Vegeta only tightened his hold on her.

"You two weaklings wouldn't stand a chance," Vegeta scoffed. "You especially since your fighting experience is very limited."

"Well, judging by the power levels of that Ginyu Force, neither do you!" Tori spat.

Krillin grabbed the young girl out of Vegeta's hold before he had the chance to seriously hurt her. He knew that Tori had a mouth on her, something she clearly got from Chi-Chi.

Krillin took off with Tori right on his tail and Vegeta not too far behind. _I hate this idea,_ Krillin thought, scowling. _But we may not have a choice to do so. Oh Goku, please get better soon!_

Frieza smiled at the five men who touched down in front of them. One by one, each of them began to introduce themselves.

"Recoome! The pale orange man huffed.

"Burter!" The blue man growled.

"Jeice!" The red member shouted.

"Guldo!" the green, four-eyed alien cried.

"And~ Ginyu!"

"Yes, yes, thank you guys," Frieza rushed. "Now Zarbon and Dodoria have failed me. Vegeta has all seven dragon balls and I need you to retrieve them and Vegeta. Bring him back alive."

All of them nodded before Jeice noticed two more power levels coming from where Vegeta was. "Lord Frieza, sir, I see on the scouter that there are two other people with him. What should we do about them?"

Frieza smirked. "Kill them."

"So what can you tell us about this Ginyu Force?" Tori asked, looking back at Vegeta.

"They're the strongest warriors in the universe next to Frieza. There's five of them, each of them stronger than me," Vegeta said before baring his teeth. "Will you two hurry the hell up?! They've already landed!"

"We're going as fast as we-whoa," Tori was shocked when Vegeta grabbed her and Krillin, tucking them under his arm and now flying full speed.

 _Well, this is embarrassing,_ Tori blushed. _I only like it when Daddy or Mama carry me but now I just feel like a big baby. At least we're going a lot faster now._ Tori snapped out of her thoughts with a shake of the head and pointed down towards the area they were in. "There, that's where we were!"

Vegeta dove down instantly and just before they landed he threw Krillin and Tori to the ground making them roll. Tori immediately rolled out of her position and ran towards the tied up dragon ball that was at Bulma's feet.

"Hey, Bulma!" Tori smiled at her brightly. "We're going to take this dragon ball now."

"Wait, what's going on?" Bulma demanded. "You tell me right now, I almost died for that stupid thing!"

"What did I just say?! I told you that we don't have very long, let's go!" Vegeta grabbed Tori by the belt and pulled her along.

Dende gasped when he saw Goku's near dead body and sped up as fast as he could to get to him. "I hope I'm not too late!" Dende landed right next to his body and instantly began to heal him without checking any of his vitals.

After a minute of healing, Goku found himself waking up after what felt like an eternity unconscious. He sat up immediately and looked around, a little distorted.

"A-Are you okay?" Dende stuttered.

Goku stretched his aching muscles before smiling at Dende. "Yeah! And it's all thanks to you!"

"I'm so glad," Dende smiled at him. "But please, you have to come with me to see Guru so he can unlock your full potential and help your friends."

"Help my friends?" Goku repeated. "What do you mean?"

Goku took the time to sense the surrounding area to notice several large power levels coming from an not to far from where they were now. "Oh no, they're in trouble, I have to go!"

"Please, wait, Guru can unlock your hidden potential and make you even stronger!" Dende explained.

"Like he did with Krillin," Goku murmured. "And I'm stronger now so it shouldn't take us that long to get there. Come on, Dende, let's go!"

Once Vegeta touched down with Krillin and Tori, he rushed towards the dragon balls. "Hurry, we have to make the wish." Vegeta sensed that the two of them weren't behind him and turned around quickly. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Tori and Krillin looked at each other, both frowning. "This... this isn't a good idea," Krillin began.

"It's the only idea!" Vegeta spat at him. "Hurry before-"

 _SWOOP!_

"...it's too late."

Vegeta turned his head very slowly to see all five members of The Ginyu Force standing behind him, all of them snickering.

"Sup, Vegeta," the purple one greeted. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Ginyu…" Vegeta growled out, tightening his fist.

"Seems like you've made some new friends," the green one taunted. "Captain Ginyu, is it just me or does that kid have a tail?"

Tori, shocked at the sudden arrival of the men, took several steps back when she saw all of them looking at her.

"Hmm, you're right, Guldo. This must be one of the nuisances that Lord Frieza was talking about," Ginyu noted while looking at Tori's tail sway up and down. "Funny, I expected older. No difference. Men, take very good care of them, okay? And don't kill Vegeta."

"Yes sir!" They all cheered in unison.

"Tori, you're my best friend's kid and as Goku's best friend, I have to protect you," Krillin started. "But the best way for me to protect you is to run away."

"No, it's futile," Vegeta said without turning around to look them in the eye. "We must stand and fight like warriors. Whether we're ready or not."


End file.
